Cuando Las Lagrimas Caen Por Tu Rostro
by JessyCullen.HerMon
Summary: Song Fic: Bella se muda con su padre,pero la muerte de alguien la hace cambiar y su madre va por ella para que vivan en California.Ahi conoce a Edward, hijo del Dr.Cullen y ella tendra que ser su asistente.Que pasara cuando se den cuenta de que se gustan?
1. Introduccion

***Nota del autor abajo***

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo les haré unos cambios y la historia esa si es mía.

**Capitulo I- Introducción**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace algunos años, que yo estaría en este estado de muerta en vida, probablemente me hubiera reído.

No se cuando ni como, mi vida dio un giro tan grande.

-Verte en esta cama, recostada, sin hablar ni poder moverte. Con todos esos cables conectados a ti. Por favor ya perdí a alguien, no dejes que también tu corazón deje de latir. Abre tus ojos, que aun nos falta mucho por vivir, no puedes dejarme, tu eres de las pocas cosas buenas que quedan en mi vida, por favor despierta- le pedí con lagrimas en mis ojos.

Creo que las cosas llegan cuando menos te las esperas. Me había convencido a mi misma que estaba bien con la soledad. Habían roto mi corazón en mil pedazos, y no iba a dejar que pasara otra vez. Lo que hice fue crear un escudo, una barrera y me convertí en una persona fría.

La forma el la que los conocí fue tan rara, tal vez fue cosa del destino. Pero puedo decir que cambiaron mi vida. Lucharon para que la Bella de antes regresara.

Volví a ser feliz pero así como llego se fue y apareció el dolor de nuevo en mi vida. Acaso siempre iba a ser así? Cada vez que fuera feliz y todo estuviera bien, algo llegaría y lo derrumbaría?

* * *

Hola!!

Este es mi primer fic que público y será un song fic. Bueno no todo, solo en algunos pondré una canción que me guste y vaya de acuerdo al capitulo.

Al final de cada uno pondré la que vaya a estar en el siguiente, para que mas o menos se den una idea de lo que pasara.

Esta historia mitad será real, (ya que pondré cosas que hemos vivido mis amigas, yo y tal vez ustedes también) y mitad será ficticia.

Por favor dejen alerta o un RR, me harían muy feliz y así me dan mas ganas de escribir.

XOXO Jessy.


	2. Las Vueltas De La Vida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo les haré algunos cambios. La historia es mía y queda prohibida su copia y/o publicación.

**- N**otas **D**e **L**a** A**utora** A**bajo** -**

**Canción del capitulo: ****B**reakaway **D**e **K**elly **C**larkson.

**Capitulo 2- Las vueltas que da la vida.**

Ser Bella Swan no es tan malo. Soy hija de la Dra. Renée Swan, una de las pediatras mas importantes.

Asisto a la escuela privada Volterra. Soy capitana de las animadoras, por lo tanto eso me vuelve "popular". Aunque no lo parezca, odio ser el centro de atención, que ironía.

No puedo decir que soy una barbie, pero tampoco soy fea.

Mi estatura es de 1.65. Tengo mi piel demasiado blanca y odio cuando mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo, cada vez que siento vergüenza. Mi cabello es castaño, largo y en el se forman algunas ondas. Lo que mas me gusta son mis ojos, tienen un color chocolate, que los hacen únicos. No tengo una figura de infarto, pero tengo las curvas necesarias.

Me gusta mi vida, o bueno lo que he vivido hasta este momento.

Nunca he tenido una relación seria. Todas han durado a lo mucho 4 meses.

Por que todos los hombres se fijan en el físico? No les importa si es tonta la chica, mientras sea bonita y con buen cuerpo se le pasa todo.

Es difícil que alguien te quiera como eres y no por como luces. Aun no he encontrado al hombre indicado. He llegado a pensar que nunca lo encontrare. Pero como dicen, el amor llega cuando uno menos se lo espera y de la manera mas rara.

Mi madre y yo vivimos en Phoenix, Arizona, con mis abuelos. Nací en Forks Washington, pero cuando tenía un año nos mudamos aquí.

Y hablando de mi madre, ella es… como decirlo? Simplemente diferente. Renée ha luchado tanto para darme esta vida.

Ella aparte de ser mi madre es mi amiga. Aunque, los últimos años nos hemos distanciado un poco.

Que sea pediatra implica salir de viaje a conferencias, cursos, emergencias en el hospital y mil cosas más. Por eso ha tenido poco tiempo para mí.

No puedo reclamarle, ya que esta viviendo su sueño.

Mientras yo paso mi tiempo libre en casa con mi adorada abuelita Marie, Ella y mi madre son las únicas que saben que odio ser el centro de atención.

Las tardes a su lado eran, simplemente hermosas. Llenas de historias acerca de la familia, su infancia, entere otras cosas.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces trato de enseñarme a cocinar, descubrí que solo soy buena haciendo macarrones con queso, hotcakes, y galletas de naranja.

- Bella, hija. Que va a pasar cuando te cases? Que le vas a dar de comer a tu esposo si no sabes cocinar? - me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Muy fácil abue, hay tantos restaurantes que escoja uno. O bien, que coma macarrones con queso, hotcakes o galletas de naranja – lo dije restándole importancia.

- Además, no me pienso casar, yo no creo en eso –

- Eso dices, pero te arrepentirás de no haber aprendido. Cuando te enamores de verdad tu opinión acerca del matrimonio va a cambiar. Que a ellos les haya ido mal, no quiere decir que a ti también – en su mirada se veía, que ella aun no perdía la esperanza de que me casara.

En el matrimonio no creo por que, después de lo que les paso a mis padres, ni ganas de hacerlo. Nunca ahí que decir nunca, por que luego uno hace esas cosas.

Mis padres se conocieron gracias a mi tía Irina. Ella es la hermana mayor de mi madre, a los 20 años se fue a vivir a Forks. Renée iba a visitarla por las vacaciones, estas tal vez serian las últimas ya que se iba a la universidad.

Irina organizo una fiesta, le dijo a Renée que quería presentarle a un amigo y ese resulto ser charlie.

Comenzaron a salir y se enamoraron, al grado de casarse a su corta edad.

El sueño de mi madre era estudiar medicina, pero lo dejo todo por casarse y formar una familia, ya que yo venia en camino. Charlie en cambio, nunca pensó en estudiar una carrera. Le ofrecieron ser jefe de policía y acepto, ocupaba mantener a su esposa y a un bebe en camino.

Mi madre cuenta que cuando nací, me sostuvo es sus brazos y se dio cuenta que no era feliz en Forks. Ella no iba a quedarse estancada en ese lugar, tampoco era donde quería que creciera. Yo merecía lo mejor y haría todo lo posible para conseguirlo.

Así de fácil, le dijo a charlie que nos iríamos. Que ella quería darme una buena vida, y si nos quedábamos nunca la tendría. Agarro nuestras cosas y salio por la puerta, dejando a un charlie devastado. Solo lo veía en vacaciones, Charlie venia a Phoenix, o yo iba a Forks.

**Grew up in a small ****town**

**And ****when**** the rain would fall down**

**I just stared out my window**

**Dreaming of a could be**

**And if I'd end up happy**

**I would pray (I would pray)**

No se cuando, ni como, la vida me dio un golpe tan fuerte. De un día para otro mi abuela enfermo y conforme pasaban los días, empeoraba, aunque ella dijera que estaba bien. Tuvimos que llevarla al hospital para saber cual era el motivo.

Lo que dijo el doctor, hizo que mi mundo cayera. Le detectaron cáncer, lo peor es que ya estaba en una etapa muy avanzada, como para el tratamiento.

Lo único que quedaba, era esperar. Estuve a su lado día y noche, hasta que el día llego.

Decidió quedarse dormida, para ya no volver a despertar.

Nunca había deseado morir o estar muerta, pero ese día, al verla ahí dentro de esa caja, sin moverse, deseé morir. Ella iba a respirar de nuevo, y sus ojos se abrirían, verdad? Tengo que despertar de esta horrible pesadilla. Mi abuela no puede haber muerto.

**Trying not to reach out **

**But when I'd try to speak out **

**Feel like no one coul hear me **

**Wanted to belong here**

**But something felt so wrong here **

**So I pray (I would pray)**

**I could Breakaway**

Como era posible, que yo me haya convertido en una persona solitaria, cuando lo tenía todo. A veces la vida no es justa.

Aguante cuanto más pude, pero sentí que algo no estaba bien. Era inmaduro huir, pero lo necesitaba. Quería irme de aquí, si me quedaba sufriría aun mas. La soledad se había convertido en mi nueva mejor amiga. O aun peor se había adueñado de mi vida.

Así que me arme de valor y le dije a Renée que ocupaba salir de aquí, irme de Phoenix.

- A donde quieres mudarte - pregunto con calma, después de que le explique todo.

- No lo se. En verdad no lo se, solo quiero alejarme. No estoy bien y el quedarme no me ayuda de mucho. Por favor mama – la ultima frase la dije con los ojos cerrados.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes til I Touch the sky**

**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a chance**

**And Breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**

**I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a chance**

**And Breakaway**

- Bella, cariño. Se que lo estas pasando mal, y no me gusta en lo que te has convertido. Solías ser alegre, tu sonrisa y el brillo de tus ojos, han desaparecido. Tu dolor es muy grande, lo se, pero no quiero verte así. Si quieres irte y comenzar de nuevo, en otro lugar, hazlo hija – me dio ánimos tocando mi cara y dándome una sonrisa.

- Gracias mama. Es difícil tanto para mí, como para ti, separarnos. Pero en cuanto sienta que mi vida mejoro, volveré – nos abrazamos.

- Se que lo superaras. Eres una gran chica, solo estas viviendo un obstáculo en tu vida, Bella – y ahí estaba Renée, mi madre y mi amiga.

**Wanna feel the warm breeze**

**Sep under a palm tree**

**Feel the rush of the ocean**

**Get on board a fast train**

**Travel on a jet plane, far away**

**And breakaway**

- Mama, crees que se moleste charlie si lo llamo, y le pregunto si aun no retira la invitación de mudarme con el a forks –

- Como va a molestarse. Bella, cuantas veces no te lo ha pedido. Eres su hija y quiere tenerte a su lado por un tiempo, se pondrá feliz. Solo hay un problema, no crees que a susan le moleste? –

- No lo había pensado…. Pero al diablo lo que ella o sus hijos digan, les moleste o no, si charlie dice que si, se tendrán que aguantar –

- Tienes razón. Anda, ve, llama a charlie y pregúntale – nos levantamos del sofá y me dio un beso en la frente.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes til I Touch the sky**

**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a chance**

**And Breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**

**I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a chance**

**And Breakaway**

Me dirigí al teléfono y marque ese número tan familiar. Espere, hasta que del otro lado de la línea contestaron.

- Alo –

- Hola papa soy Bella –

- Bella, te encuentras bien? Tu madre esta bien? – pregunto preocupado.

- Si papa, mama esta bien – la primera pregunta no la conteste.

- Que bien cariño, por un momento me preocupe. Pero dime, como has estado? Como van las cosas en Phoenix? – charlie y sus preguntas de siempre.

**Buildings With a hundred floors**

**Swinging round revolving door**

**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me**

**But, gotta keep moving on, moving on**

**Flay away, breakaway**

- En realidad, hablaba para ver si aun esta disponible tu invitación para irme a vivir un tiempo a Forks –

- Bella, como preguntas eso. Claro que puedes venir a vivir con nosotros. Cuando llegas? –

- Dentro de 15 días así aprovecho que mama tiene que ir a una conferencia de doctores ese día. Se que el semestre ya comenzó, pero crees que aun puedan aceptarme en la escuela –

- Claro hija, yo arreglo todo, para cuando vengas este todo listo –

-Gracias papa, nos vemos en 15 días, te quiero – y corte la comunicación.

Los 15 días pasaron tan rápido. Y aquí estoy en la sala del aeropuerto, sentada junto a mi madre, esperando a que llamen para abordar mí vuelo.

Sabía que mi madre estaba triste, al igual que yo, pero ninguna diría nada. Me recordé que hacia esto por mi propio bien. Abrasé a mi madre fuertemente cuando anunciaron mi vuelo.

Ya no pude detener mas las lagrimas. En ese momento, dejaba a mi mama, mis recuerdos y la vida que alguna vez ame tanto. Para comenzar una desde cero.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta**

**Take a risk, take a chance, make a chance**

**And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But i won't forget of the place I come from, I gotta**

**Take a risk, take a chance, make a chance**

**And breakaway**

**Breakaway**

**Breakaway**

* * *

Hola chicas!!

Como ya había mencionado antes, al final de cada capitulo pondré la canción del próximo para que tengan una idea de que va a tratar, o para que la escuchen mientras lo leen.

**La canción del próximo capitulo será:**** Mobil de Avril Lavigne.**

Mil disculpas por la demora, desde el martes lo iba a publicar, pero ocupaba tener la canción del siguiente cap, para ponerla y aun no sabía cual. Mi imaginación andaba de vacaciones pero ya regreso.

Estoy muy feliz!! Porque no nunca me imagine que me agregarían a favoritos, alertas y mucho menos mandar RR. Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia.

Breakaway de Kelly Clarkson, es una de mis canciones favoritas, la letra es muy buena, (gracias avril Lavigne por escribirla) y la forma en que la canta Kelly ni que decir.

**Próxima actualización:** El Domingo o Lunes.

Cualquier duda o comentario háganmelo saber.

**Xoxo**

_**JessyCullen.H**_


	3. Tiempo de cambio

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo les haré algunos cambios. La historia es mía y queda prohibido su copia y/o publicación.

**- N**otas **D**e **L**a **A**utora **A**bajo **–**

**Canción de capitulo: ****M**obile **D**e **A**vril **L**avigne.

**Capitulo 3 – Tiempo de cambio.**

Siempre había dicho que odia Forks. Y ahora, que vivo aquí, reafirmo lo dicho.

**Went back home again**

**This sucks gotta pack up and leave again**

**Say goodbye to all my friends**

**Can't say when I'll be there again**

**Its time how to turn around**

**Turn my back on EVERYTHING…**

Quería cambiar de vida. Pero del azul cielo y del sol, pase a un cielo con nubes negras y lluvia todo el día. Vaya que era un gran cambio.

Hace poco más de un año, Charlie se junto con susan, que tiene dos hijos, Seth de 16 años y Leah de 18. Los conocí apenas la navidad pasada.

Susan y Seth me trataron muy bien. Pero Leah, ella fue de lo mas cortante. Cuando llegamos a cruzarnos hace como si no me viera, o si nos encontramos en el mismo lugar, se sale. He llegado a pensar que tal vez me odie pero por que?

Y ahora, me estoy mudando a la misma casa que ella. Las cosas se pondrán feas.

Charlie y Seth fueron a recogerme al aeropuerto. Cuando puse un pie fuera del avión, me jure a mi misma, que trataría de olvidar aquel dolor que fue el motivo por el cual estoy aquí, o lo guardaría en lo más profundo de mí y no dejarlo salir.

El camino a casa fue agradable. Seth me contó de la que seria mi nueva escuela y de las cosas nuevas que había en Forks. Las cuales no eran muchas.

**Everything changing when I turn around**

**All out my control Im a mobile**

**Everything changing when I turn around**

**Out my control Im mobile.**

La puerta de la casa se abrió, antes de que Charlie lo hiciera. Leah salio de la casa, sin ni siquiera voltear a vernos o decir nada a nadie.

- Leah como siempre, tan amable, feliz y simpática – dije con sarcasmo.

- Ya sabes es la amabilidad andando – respondió Seth con el mismo sarcasmo y los tres nos reímos.

Entramos y caminamos hacia el comedor, donde Susan estaba entretenida revisando unos papeles.

- Bella bienvenida! – dejo las hojas, se acerco y me abrazo.

- Hija, que te parece si subimos a que conozcas cual va a ser tu habitación – me propuso Charlie.

Asentí con la cabeza y caminamos hacia las escaleras. Charlie y Seth me ayudaron a subir mis cosas al segundo piso, donde se encontraba mi nuevo refugio.

Charlie se detuvo, frente a la segunda puerta del lado izquierdo y la abrió.

Entre, y vi la habitación completa. Era bonita. Las paredes estaban pintadas de beige, las cortinas eran de color rosa, a la cama individual, la cubría un cobertor café con rosa, y en una esquina había un escritorio con una computadora.

**Start back at this life stretch myself back**

**Into the vibe Im waking up to say Ive tried**

**Instead of waking up to another TV guide**

**Its time now, to turn around turn and**

**Walk on this crazy ground ohohoh…**

- Es linda, me gusta. Gracias – voltee a verlos mientras lo decía.

- Me da gusto Bella. Si ocupas algo, no dudes en avisarnos. Te dejaremos sola para que puedas acomodar tus cosas, tomar una ducha, o lo que quieras hacer. Estaremos en el piso de abajo hija, por si quieres ir un rato cuando termines –

- Gracias a ambos, cuando termine de instalarme bajo – los dos asintieron y salieron del lugar dejándome sola.

Me dedique a acomodar y recortar las etiquetas de mi nuevo guardarropa, que mi madre había tenido que comprarme antes de venir. Tuve que cambiar toda mi ropa por que aquí no podía usar mis blusas sin mangas, faldas, vestidos, shorts y zapatos altos, que acostumbraba en Phoenix.

**Everything changing when I turn around**

**All out of my control Im a mobile**

**Everything changing out of what I know**

**Everywhere I go Im a mobile**

**Im a mobile**

Cuando termine con eso, me senté en la cama y comencé a llorar.

Me sentía sola, ocupaba a mi mama. El haber venido no fue la mejor elección, pero ya era tarde para regresar.

Decidí tomar una ducha, cuando por fin había logrado calmar mi llanto. Agarre mi bolso de diseñador que Renée me obsequio en navidad, en el que guardaba mis cosas personales y entre al baño.

El agua tibia sobre mi cuerpo, me tranquilizo. Después de un buen rato decidí que era hora de salir. Me seque, cambie y cepille mi cabello.

Así que decidí bajar y convivir, con los que serian mi familia, por el tiempo que me quedara aquí.

Fue agradable que los cuatro, pasáramos la tarde del domingo platicando de tantas cosas. Entrada la noche, nos retiramos a dormir. Mañana seria mi primer día de clases aquí.

A lo lejos, escuche la canción Clocks de Coldplay, que es el tono del despertador de mi celular. Me sentía fatal. No pude dormir bien por la noche, extrañaba mi cama y hacia mucho frió. Al asomarme por la ventana, el clima era horrible, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras y estaba chispeando.

**Hanging from the ceiling lifes a mobile**

**Spinning round with mixed feelings crazy & wild**

**Sometimes I wanna scream out loud.**

Me vestí, tome mi bolso y baje. El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, hasta que Charlie mi dio la noticia.

- Bella, como Renée aun no te ha mandado tu auto, tendrás que irte con Leah y Seth –

Cuando escuche eso, me ahogue con el jugo que estaba tomando. Comencé a toser como loca. La simple idea de estar con Leah, en el mismo auto hasta la escuela, no me agradaba.

- Estas bien Bella? – pregunto Charlie. Asentí mientras Seth me daba pequeñas palmadas en mi espalda.

- En cinco minutos salimos – anuncio Leah mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Charlie y Susan me desearon buna suerte, para mi primer día antes de salir.

Y aquí estaba yo, en el asiento trasero del auto de Leah. Observando por la ventana en silencio. El paisaje en verdad era hermoso, no podía dudarlo. Me gustaba la tranquilidad y el silencio que había en el.

**Everythings changing**

**Everywhere I go**

**All out of my control**

**Everythings changing**

**Everywhere I go**

**Out of what I know**

Ni cuenta me di, cuando llegamos a la escuela. Leah estaciono el auto y Seth amablemente me ayudo a salir de el, mientras ella se alejaba.

- Que tal Bella, como te parece la escuela? – con entusiasmo me pregunto Seth.

Claro, esto no se parecía ni un poco a mi antigua escuela en Phoenix.

Esta era más simple y sin lujos. Los edificios se veían antiguos, de los autos que estaban estacionados ahí, ninguno era lujoso y las chicas vestían ropa sencilla. Nunca verías nada de esto en el colegio Volterra.

- Me parece bien, solo que muy diferente a la que asistía en Phoenix. Oye Seth, tengo que ir por mi horario de clases. El problema es que no tengo la menor idea de donde es – le comente avergonzada.

- Ahí es la oficina principal, da tu nombre y te lo entregaran. Suerte en tu día Bella, aquí nos vemos en la salida – y se alejo hacia otro edificio.

Cuando comencé a caminar me resbale, pero por suerte no me caí. Malditos zapatos, no eran antiderrapantes. Con mucho más cuidado que antes, camine hacia donde Seth me había indicado.

**Everythings changing when I turn around**

**All out of my control Im a mobile**

**Everythings changing out of what I know**

**Everywhere I go Im a mobile**

**Im a mobile**

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí al largo mostrador, donde se encontraba una mujer rubia de unos treinta y tantos.

- Buen día, soy Isabela Swan. Vengo a recoger mi horario de clases –

- Buen día. Claro, justo aquí lo tengo ya listo – estirando su mano me entrego unas cuantas hojas.

- OK, gracias –

- Por nada linda. Es un honor tener a la hija del jefe Swan con nosotros -

Sonreí fingidamente y salí de ahí. Genial, creí que aquí iba a ser diferente. Pero no, por que para todo Forks, soy la hija del jefe de policía y eso me convierte en el centro de atención.

Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando alguien me grito.

- Isabella – que no sea a mi, que no sea a mi, pedía mientras seguía caminando.

- Isabella Swan – gritaron de nuevo. Y aunque no quería detenerme, lo hice.

- Oye! Vengo gritándote y no me haces caso. Hola soy Jessica – me reprocho y luego se presento.

- Hola, y podrías decirme solo Bella – mi tono fue algo molesto, odiaba que me dijeran Isabella.

- Claro como gustes. Bueno Bella, si no te molesta, me gustaría saber cuales son las clases que te asignaron – gracias al cielo, solo tendríamos español y la peor materia de todas Gimnasia.

- Es una lastima que solo tengamos esas materias juntas. Pero a mis amigas les encantaría conocerte. Te gustaría sentarte con nosotras durante el almuerzo? Bueno yo te busco, bye – no me dejo responderle.

Jessica era molesta, se creía demasiado importante. Y al responder por mi, solo hizo que ni de loca la quiera cerca de mi a ella o a sus amigas.

De estar molesta, pase a la tristeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Maldita depresión. A mi mente llegaron los recuerdos, que había tratado con todas mis fuerzas de no dejar salir, y por segunda vez se colaron a mi mente. Iba distraída y sumida en mi dolor, que al doblar a la esquina no me fije y choque con alguien.

- Discúlpame, por favor. Venia distraída y no me fije – le dije con vergüenza.

- No te preocupes, fue solo un accidente – y me sonrió, se veía sincera.

- Soy Bella Swan –

- Hola Bella! Yo soy Ángela Weber - ambas nos dimos cuenta que las siguientes clases las teníamos juntas, a excepción de Biología.

Llegamos al salón y tomamos asiento juntas. Por la puerta apareció la misma mujer que me entrego el horario y nos comunico que el maestro no iría ese día.

- Que suerte tienes Bella! Tu primer clase en tu primer día, y el maestro no viene – suerte? Si, como no.

El tiempo restante de esa hora libre, lo pasamos conociéndonos. Ángela era una chica sencilla, linda y sincera. Era tan fácil sentirse a gusto en su compañía.

La clase que le siguió fue matemáticas, mi gran dolor de cabeza. Como trabajo nos dejaron resolver unas ecuaciones, las cuales no podía resolver. Por cosas como estas odiaba las matemáticas.

Ángela al ver mi desesperación, se ofreció a explicarme, paso por paso como hacerlos.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de la hora del almuerzo. Caminamos hacia la cafetería y nos dirigimos a una mesa donde había ya dos chicos. Mientras nos sentábamos, Ángela los presento como su novio Eric y su amigo Ben.

Estaba jugando con mi tenedor moviendo los trozos de fruta de un lado a otro del plato. Cuando Ángela hablo.

- Por que será, que Leah y Jessica te observan de esa manera? – dijo pensativa.

- Bueno la de Jessica, creo que es por que no me senté en su mesa, para conocer a sus amigas como ella quería. Y la mirada de Leah, siempre ha sido así desde que la conocí. No se, por que se comporta así conmigo –

- Jessica como siempre, quiere que todo sea como su grupito y ella quieren. Y acerca de Leah, ella no era así. Después de lo que paso con Emilie, cambio drásticamente. Desconfía de todas las chicas menos de Claire y Rachel. Dale tiempo a que vea que puede confiar en ti, y veras que no es mala – espero que Ángela tenga razón.

El almuerzo termino, al igual que las otras clases. Y me dirigí a Biología la última materia del día, y la única donde estaría sola, sin Ángela.

Entre al salón con la cabeza agachada. Y cuando la levante, me quede maravillada con lo que vi.

Frente a mi estaba un chico tan guapo, de una linda sonrisa y mirada calida. Había visto a chicos guapos, pero ninguno que me gustara.

- Hola Bella – me saludo con esa sonrisa linda en su rostro. Acaso me dijo Bella y no Isabella como todos?

- Hola – le conteste, mientras sentía como mis mejillas se volvían, de un tono rojizo por la vergüenza.

Camine hacia la mesa de laboratorio, y sentí como me seguía. Cuando iba a sentarme, el jalo el banquillo para que me sentara. Oh dios!!! Aparte de guapo, caballeroso.

Tomo asiento a lado mío y desde que comenzó la clase no dejo de mirarme hasta que sonó el timbre.

Me apresure a salir, para alejarme de la mirada de aquel chico, y llegar al auto de Leah para asegurarme de que no me dejara ahí.

No recordé, que por la mañana había resbalado, por culpa de la maldita lluvia y mis malditos zapatos que no eran antiderrapantes.

Y al bajar el ultimo escalón, volví a resbalar, esta vez no me alcancé a controlar. Cerré los ojos, esperando a sentir como mi cuerpo golpeaba, con el suelo frió y mojado. Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron, evitando que cayera al suelo. De la sorpresa, abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba otra vez, el mismo chico de la clase de biología.

* * *

Hola Chicas!!!

Como ya había mencionado antes, al final de cada capitulo pondré la canción del próximo para que tengan una idea de que va a tratar, o para que la escuchen mientras lo leen.

**La Canción Del Próximo Capitulo Será: ****Lovers In Japan de Coldplay.**

¿Cuál será la razón por la que a Leah no le cae bien Bella? ¿Quien será el chico que aparte de guapo, es caballeroso y salva a Bella de caer?

Las dejare con la duda, hasta el siguiente sabremos quien o cual es el nombre de este chico. Ustedes quien creen que sea? Ya empezaran a salir poco a poco los capítulos con algunas sorpresas.

Perdón por decir que el domingo o lunes publicaría y no hacerlo.

Me costo muchísimo terminar este capitulo, por si lo ven medio aburrido, largo o sin sentido, mil disculpas, por favor. Pero entiéndanme un poquito, tuve unos problemitas y esa presión afecto mi imaginación, no me dejaba concentrarme y escribir bien el cap.

Gracias, gracias, gracias!!! Por sus RR, alertas y favoritos. Me alegra mucho cuando los recibo, y es genial saber que les gusta mi historia.

**Próxima actualización: **El Martes o Miércoles.

Cualquier duda o comentario háganmela saber.

**Xoxo**

_**JessyCullen.H**_


	4. Evadiendo Miradas

**Es Rating M por Lemmons, lenguaje adulto y por temas como depresión, alcoholismo, entre otros que se trataran durante la historia.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo les haré algunos cambios. La historia es mía y queda prohibido su copia y/o publicación.

- **N**otas **D**e **L**a **A**utora **A**bajo –

**Canción del capitulo: ****L**overs **I**n **J**apan** D**e **C**oldplay

**Capitulo 4 – El primer contacto.**

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, y mentiría si dijera que no me sentí bien mientras me sujetaba.

- Te encuentras bien? – me pregunto con tono preocupado.

- Si, y fue que gracias a ti no caí – sonreí y de nuevo mis mejillas rojas aparecieron.

Nos enderezamos lentamente, hasta quedar los dos de pie completamente. Sus manos no soltaron nunca mi cintura. Mientras que sus ojos no dejaban de ver a los míos.

- Hola, soy Jacob Black – y acerco un poco su rostro hacia el mío.

- Yo…yo soy Bella Swan – tartamudeé estúpidamente, al ver que su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío y su aliento golpeaba mi rostro.

Ok esto era más que estupido. Yo no me pondría nerviosa por que un chico guapo se me acercara. Pero claro así era la antigua Bella de Phoenix, por que la que esta ahora en Forks es totalmente diferente.

Comencé a moverme inquietamente tratando de zafarme de sus fuertes brazos que tenían prisionera a mi cintura. El entendió lo que trataba de hacer y termino por soltarme.

A lo lejos alcancé a ver a Ángela, le grite y se detuvo a esperar que me acercara. Le di un frió "gracias "a Jacob, me di la vuelta y camine a donde Ángela se había detenido y me estaba esperando.

- Hola Bella! Que paso, ocupabas algo? – me pregunto con su calida voz.

- Si, alejarme de Jacob Black – mi tono de voz sonó raro cuando lo dije.

- De Jacob? Te hizo o dijo algo malo? –

- No me dijo nada malo, solo paso algo que me hizo sentir rara –

- Bella, se que apenas nos conocemos pero quiero decirte que cuentas con nosotros para lo que ocupes. Se que ser nueva no es fácil, pero tanto Eric, Ben y yo te ayudaremos con gusto – en sus ojos y su sonrisa se mostraba la sinceridad que decían sus palabras.

- Gracias Ángela, es un gesto muy lindo de su parte, al igual que dejaran unirme a ustedes – y sonreí, pero esta sonrisa era diferente, por que venia desde el corazón, no recuerdo desde hace cuanto no lo hacia de esa manera.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, es lindo tenerte como amiga – me nació abrazarla y lo hice. Sus palabras me hicieron sentir bien, lo que necesitaba escuchar desde que me mude sola a este lugar, literalmente.

Ambas caminamos al estacionamiento, donde Eric la esperaba y yo me encontraría con Seth y Leah para irnos a la casa. Me despedí de mi nueva amiga y me acerque al auto donde Seth estaba recargado.

- Hola Seth, y Leah? – le pregunte mientras la buscaba con la mirada por todo el lugar.

- Hola Bella! No tengo la menor idea de donde esta la estupida de mi hermana. Y que tal estuvo tu primer día? –

- Estuvo bien, a excepción de algunas cosas y me gane unos amigos – le confesé, omitiendo la parte de Jacob y Jessica.

- Que bien Bella, me da gusto que hayas hecho amigos tan rápido, si no te molesta quienes son? –

- No, por que debería de molestarme. Son Ángela, Eric y Ben –

- Que bueno que son ellos y no el grupo de Emilie, Jessica y Kim. Ya que el ogro que tenemos por desgracia como hermana, las odia. De por si no te trata bien, y juntándote con ellas, las cosas se pondrían realmente malas –

- Cual es el motivo por el cual las odia tanto Seth? – no aguante las ganas de preguntarle.

- Es una larga historia Bella, y ya viene Leah. Luego te platicare acerca de ese tema – prometió.

Lo que Seth me había dicho, solo hizo que la curiosidad en mi creciera aun mas. Que es lo que había sucedido para que se ganaran tanto odio de parte de Leah?

Mientras seguía tratando de imaginar el por que del asunto, voltee hacia las escaleras de la entrada y vi, que venia Leah junto con Jacob caminando hacia nosotros.

Justo lo que me faltaba!! Jacob, de quien había huido por haberme provocado algo, resulta ser amigo de Leah quien no me soporta ni en pintura. Genial! Mi vida no puede ser mejor.

Jacob me miro, y su rostro demostraba confusión y coraje a la vez. Durante todo el trayecto hacia nosotros, no dejo de mirarme con sus ojos cafés. Me incomodo tanto que voltee a cualquier lado, evitándole lo más que pude.

- Jacob, como puedes juntarte con esa cosa, no te da pena? – Seth le pregunto refiriéndose a Leah.

- Seth tu no entiendes, siempre es lo mismo – Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

- Chingada madre Seth, tú siempre diciendo puras pendejadas, eres un imbecil. Pero sabes algo? Tendrás que dormir hermanito – lo amenazo con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

- Vieras el miedo que me da, Que me puedes hacer? Leah tus amenazas se las lleva el viento. Llegas tan borracha todas las noches, que no creo que te acuerdes de hacerme algo – su tono estaba lleno de burla cuando se lo dijo.

- Pinché pendejo de mierda, como te atreves a decirme eso? Al fin y al cabo que chingados te importa si llego o no borracha? Eso es muy mi problema - gritando, Leah insulto a Seth.

- SI ME IMPORTA Leah, eres mi hermana y desde que paso todo ese asunto, te convertiste en esto – el también comenzó a gritarle.

- Haber, por favor, otra vez lo de diario no. Cuantas veces han tenido esta pelea? Todos hemos tratado de que Leah, vea el gran cambio que ha dado y sigue igual, o hasta peor. Si, nosotros también tomamos y nos emborrachamos, pero Leah tú lo llevas a otro extremo – Jacob les explico.

- Tu que chingados te metes? – le grito Leah muy enojada.

- Tienes razón, nada mas gasto mi saliva a lo tonto, por que nunca veras la realidad. Pero hagan todas sus escenitas cuando Bella no este, si es incomodo para nosotros que tenemos tanto escuchándolos ahora imaginen lo que será para ella. Vamos Bella yo te llevare a casa, por que esto va para largo – volteo a verme y yo asentí.

Siempre había deseado tener un hermano o hermana, pero luego de ver la pelea y saber que lo hacen seguido, se me quitaron las ganas. Ser hija única tiene sus ventajas.

Seguí a Jacob hasta su auto. Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo hasta que entre y me acomode en el asiento, fue que la cerró. Con eso y con lo que les dijo a mis hermanastros durante la pelea, solo logro dejarme ver que era un gran amigo y un caballero. Por lo menos a mi me parecía.

Subió del lado del conductor y puso en marcha el auto. Estaba nerviosa de ir con el, en verdad era guapo y me gustaba. Pero claro yo y mis inseguridades a los hombres, hacían que pusiera un escudo. Ya he tenido novios pero casi siempre todos son iguales, y el no puede ser la excepción.

**Lovers keep on the road you're on  
Runners until the race is run  
Soldiers you've got to soldier on  
Sometimes even the right is wrong**

El silencio era incomodo, y desde que partimos solo he visto por la ventanilla, para evitar toparme con esos ojos cafés. El silencio fue interrumpido por una melodía que yo conocía muy bien. Rápidamente comencé a buscar en el bolso mi móvil, y cuando lo encontré, me hizo sentir tan feliz el nombre que estaba en la pantalla.

- Perdón, pero debo contestar – le dije a Jacob volteando a verlo por primera vez.

- Adelante, no te preocupes – regreso su vista al frente y siguió conduciendo.

- Hola- conteste antes de que cortaran.

- Como es posible que estés aquí y no me buscaras? – reprocho la voz al otro lado del móvil.

- Tía Irina, donde diablos estabas? Te llame antes de irme al aeropuerto –

- Bella, lo se. Renée me llamo esta mañana para decirme lo de tu decisión. Lo que pasa es que fui a revisar, el hotel de tu abuelo en las vegas y hasta hoy regrese. Que te parece si paso a recogerte, como a eso de las siete y salimos a cenar o hacer algo loco y te quedas a dormir en mi casa – las típicas ideas de mi no-normal tía.

- Ok, en cuanto llegue le haré saber los planes a Charlie, nos vemos a esa hora te quiero –

- Yo mas pequeña Bella – y cortamos la comunicación.

Era imposible no sonreír. Estaba tan feliz de poder estar con alguien, que me hiciera sentir en casa, y protegida. Me había perdido tanto en mi mundo, que había olvidado donde estaba y con quien. Para cuando reaccione, Jacob ya había detenido el auto el la acera de la casa.

**They are turning my head out  
To see what I'm all about  
Keeping my head down  
To see what it feels like now  
And I have no doubt  
One day we are going to get out**

- De nuevo perdón, me emocione tanto con lo de la llamada que perdí la noción del tiempo – a causa de la vergüenza mis mejillas tomaron un color rojizo, y sonreí nerviosamente.

- No te preocupes Bella. Te vez tan hermosa con ese rubor que ahí en tus mejillas, y esa sonrisa que tienes dibujada en tu rostro, en este momento – me lo dijo con una sonrisa, mientras subía su mano y tocaba delicadamente mi mejilla.

Una vez mas mi corazón me traiciono, y comenzó a latir fuertemente, mi estomago rápidamente se lleno de mariposas, que no paraban de revolotear. Ambos miramos a los ojos del otro, y no se como, pero nos fuimos acercando. A solo unos centímetros reaccione, y le di rápidamente un beso en la comisura de sus labios, como despedida.

Salí del auto, y sin voltear a ver su reacción, me apresure a caminar para entrar a la casa. Estando ya dentro, me recargue sobre la puerta con la respiración agitada y un cosquilleo en los labios.

Donde diablos había quedo aquella Bella, que se animaba a ser espontánea y no le temía a nada? Oh! Cierto, se había quedado en Phoenix, al igual que toda mi vida.

- Hola Bella, te sucede algo? donde están Seth y Leah? Se supone que vendrían juntos de la escuela – me sorprendió Charlie.

- No me pasa nada papa. Seth y Leah, tuvieron que quedarse en la escuela, a terminar no se que – tuve que mentir para ahorrarles un problema mas.

- Que? Por que no me llamaste? Para que Susan o yo te recogiéramos. Como fue que llegaste hasta aquí? - me mareaban tantas preguntas de Charlie.

- No pude llamar, por que fue de ultimo momento. Un amigo de ellos y compañero mío, me hizo el favor de traerme –

- Y podrías decirme, quien ese amigo y compañero que te trajo? – pregunto con tono algo molesto.

- Su nombre es Jacob Black papa – y me prepare para que explotara la bomba.

- Jacob fue quien te trajo? – Yo asentí – El es hijo de un muy amigo mío Bella. Los llamare para darle las gracias e invitarlos a cenar – menciono su idea muy emocionado.

- Por cierto, quería avisarte que hoy saldré con Irina. Vendrá a recogerme a las siete y me quedare a dormir en su casa – le deje ver mis planes. Antes de que Charlie dijera algo, sonó mi móvil.

- Es mama, tengo que contestar – Charlie solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Hola mama – la salude mientras subía a mi habitación.

- Hola pequeña, como estas? Como estuvo tu primer día de escuela? Cuéntamelo todo cielo – su entusiasmo me hizo sonreír.

**Tonight maybe we're gonna run  
Dreaming of the Osaka sun  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh oh  
Dreaming of when the morning comes**

Me senté sobre la cama, mientras le contaba todo lo que me había pasado, desde ayer hasta este momento. A ella no le oculte lo ocurrido con Jacob, se alegro de que ya tuviera amigos desde el primer día, y de que fuera a pasar la noche con su hermana Irina.

- Hija, que te diviertas esta noche. Yo te hablo a casa de Irina en unas horas más. Anda ya vete, te dejo para acomodes las cosas que llevaras. Te amo mi niña – dijo esa palabra tan especial con su voz llena de amor.

- Yo también te amo mama y esperare tu llamada – y ese fue el fin de nuestra conversación.

Me recosté en la cama, sobre un costado de mi cuerpo. La extrañaba tanto, al igual que a mi abuela. Por mas que intentaba mantener oculto mi dolor, el luchaba por salir a flote.

Sentí como mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero no iba a dejar que se hicieran presentes. Tenia que luchar un poco más, aunque doliera, no me iba a dar por vencida tan fácil. Me levante, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, y comencé a guardar en una maleta lo que me llevaría a casa de mi tía Irina.

Aun faltaba tiempo para irme, así que decidí bajar al primer piso, a buscar algo en que entretenerme de aquí a que Irina llegara por mi, para no sumirme en la depresión.

En este momento, estoy llegando a pensar, que algo raro esta pasando o el destino, me tiene algo preparado.

**They are turning my head out  
To see what I'm all about  
Keeping my head down  
To see what it feels like now  
But I have no doubt**

**One day the sun will come out.**

Justo cuando llegue a la sala, vi a Leah y Seth junto con varios chicos y chicas, entre ellos ahí estaba Jacob. Y fue entonces cuando regreso a mi mente la escena de su auto. Ahora mas que antes me seria difícil estar con el sin sentirme incomoda. Oficialmente, este seria un muy largo rato.

* * *

Hola!!!

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Como pueden ver, poco a poco van a ir apareciendo mas personajes y la historia va tomando ya un rumbo.

Como ya he mencionado antes, al final de cada capitulo pondré la canción del próximo para que tengan una idea de que va a tratar, o para que la escuchen mientras lo leen.

**La Canción Del Próximo Capitulo Será: **Aun no me decido si será **Who knows de Avril Lavigne **o **Boulevard of broken Dreams de Green Day**.

**Próxima actualización: **En cuanto lo termine subo el próximo. Espero que sea el lunes o martes.

Gracias por sus alertas y agregarme a favoritos. Me da mucho gusto saber que leen y les agrada mi historia.

Chicas dejen sus opiniones.

Manden Reviews por favor si les gusto el capitulo.

Cuídense.

**Xoxo**

_**JessyCullen.H**_


	5. ¿Que Me Esta Pasando?

**Es Rating M por Lemmons, lenguaje adulto y por temas como depresión, alcoholismo, entre otros que se trataran durante la historia.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo les haré algunos cambios. La historia es mía y queda prohibido su copia y/o publicación.

- **N**otas **D**e **L**a **A**utora **A**bajo –

**Canción del capitulo: ****B**oulevard **O**f **B**roken **D**reams** D**e **G**reen **D**ay

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – ¿Que Me Esta Pasando?**

Jacob me lanzo una mirada cargada de confusión, que yo evadí rápidamente. Seth se acerco a mi, paso su brazo por mis hombros y me presento a los otros chicos que ahí se encontraban.

- Oigan todos, ella es mi hermana Bella – recibí un hola de todos como respuesta. Me sentí incomoda con Jacob ahí y busque una excusa para alejarme.

- Ahora vengo, voy por algo de beber a la cocina – le dije a Seth, soltándome de su brazo.

Entre en la cocina y respire profundamente varias veces para calmarme. Que demonios había hecho? Como me atreví a darle un beso en la comisura de los labios a Jacob? Si de por si ya era incomodo estar con el, ahora después del beso todo se pondría peor.

Tome un vaso con agua y lo bebí, tratando de que con eso me calmara, y medio lo conseguí. Pero mi intento no sirvió de mucho. Por que así como se fueron regresaron al aparecer Jacob.

- Parece que tienes mucha sed – su voz logro asustarme y de la impresión volteé a verlo. Jacob se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

- Jacob, me asustaste – le confesé dándole la espalda de nuevo.

Comencé a lavar el vaso que había utilizado, aun cuando no acostumbraba hacerlo. Era eso, o dejar que los nervios por tenerlo cerca me consumieran aun más.

- Lo siento Bella, no era mi intención asustarte- y pude escuchar como comenzó a acercarse hacia mí. De inmediato, mi cuerpo se tenso al sentirlo detenerse a mis espaldas.

- Podrías explicarme el motivo por el cual, me estas evitando desde que detuve tu caída? – lo dijo en un susurro y su aliento golpeo en mi cuello.

- No te estoy evitando – me voltee para encararlo y le sonreí.

- Deja de mentir Bella, y por que no solo me dices la verdad. Seria mucho más fácil –

- No estoy mintiendo, es solo que todo este cambio, me tiene distraída – volví a mentir rogando que me creyera.

- Que ganas con mentirme, si tus ojos me dicen otra cosa – se acerco un poco mas y las mariposas aparecieron.

- Hermanita…. y Jacob? Vamos a salir, no quieres venir con nosotros? – Seth me pregunto mientras su mirada iba de Jacob a mí.

- Gracias, pero saldré a cenar con mi tía – respondí.

- Por que no después de tu cena, nos hablas y pasamos por ti – me propuso Jacob.

- Es cumpleaños de nuestro amigo Embry, vamos Bella, así conoces a todos – Seth trataba de convencerme.

- Ok, ok. En cuanto me desocupe, te hablo a tu móvil Seth –

- Perfecto hermanita, espera tu llamada – salio de la cocina dejándonos solos.

- Si quieres, puedo quedarme contigo hasta que lleguen por ti, para que no te quedes sola –

- Gracias Jacob, pero no. No me pasara nada por quedarme sola un rato, ve y diviértete. Nos vemos al rato cuando vayan a recogerme –

- Esta bien, cuídate por que no quiero que te pase algo – subió una de sus manos y acuno mi rostro, mientras con la otra entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

Mi respiración se volvió agitada, por nuestro acercamiento. Puedo jurar que hasta el escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón, de tan fuerte que lo hacia. Mientras que las entupidas mariposas, llenaban por completo mi estomago.

Los dos nos mirábamos a los ojos. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa y se acerco lentamente a mí, y deposito un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

- Dentro de un rato nos vemos Bella – lo dijo con un susurro aun muy cercas de mi, mientas soltaba nuestras manos y mi rostro, para luego marcharse.

Me quede como estupida ahí parada en medio de la cocina. Mi cuerpo aun no reaccionaba, por la impresión de volverlo a tener de esa manera.

Pude escuchar como todos fueron abandonando la casa hasta dejarla en completa tranquilidad. Camine hasta la sala, me senté en el sofá y prendí la TV para perder el tiempo mientras Irina llagaba.

Analice bien lo ocurrido con Jacob y me di cuenta que me regreso el beso como venganza, por eso había sonreído antes de hacerlo.

Muy bien, con que el quería jugar? Pues yo también puedo hacerlo, se metió con la chica equivocada. Aunque ahora mi vida fuera gobernada por la depresión, aun existía algo de la antigua Bella.

Se escucharon ruidos afuera de la casa y me entro el miedo. Al poco tiempo sonó el timbre de la puerta y fui a ver quien era. Camine lentamente, sin hacer ruido, tome un adorno que había cerca de mi, para defenderme si llegaba a ocuparlo.

Si, era algo exagerado hacer todo esto, pero que tal si fuera un secuestrador, un ladrón o hasta un vampiro.

Abrí la puerta rápido, de un solo golpe, y alguien me grito.

- Por dios Bella!! Que carazos te pasa? Quieres matarme? – Irina gritaba como loca.

- Que me pasa? Que escuche ruidos afuera y pensé que era un secuestrador, un ladrón o hasta un vampiro –

Comenzó a reírse como loca – Un vampiro? En verdad? – me pregunto como si fuera estupida.

- Acaso no has visto esas películas en las que los vampiros andan por los bosques cazando –

Se rió con más fuerza – Queda oficialmente prohibido para ti ver ese tipo de películas. Te hace daño verlas – su risa hizo que me enojara.

- Bella – volvió hablar – Acerca de los secuestradores y ladrones, aquí no es como en Phoenix. No digo que no sea peligroso, solo que no a ese extremo – Su voz cambio por completo.

- Mejor ya hay que irnos. Por cierto, te molestaría si después de cenar me fuera con Seth y sus amigos? Me invitaron al cumpleaños de uno de ellos – le comente el cambio de planes.

- Claro que no, me da gusto que vuelvas a salir –

- Gracias, por eso eres mi tía favorita – la abrasé.

Subimos a su auto. Y durante el camino hacia el restaurante, platicamos de mil cosas, como de sus viajes a los hoteles que teníamos en diferentes ciudades. Mi abuelo nos los había dejado como herencia, y que ella se encargaba de manejarlos.

No podía parar de reír, de todas las cosas que le pasaban. Hace tanto tiempo que no reía tan naturalmente. Estaba feliz, con ella era tan fácil volver a ser yo. Ocupaba platicar y estar con alguien de mi familia, que entendiera por lo que estaba pasando y el dolor que traía dentro.

El restaurante al que llegamos era de comida Japonesa. El sushi era uno de mis platillos favoritos.

La cena fue igual de agradable que cuando veníamos hacia acá. Hasta que Irina pregunto del tema prohibido.

- Y, como estas? – pregunto mientras movía algo de su plato.

- Como estoy de que? – respondí fingiendo que no sabia.

- Renée me hablo del gran cambio que tuviste después de lo que paso. Bella, tener depresión es una cosa grave – su mirada esta ahora fija en mí.

**I walk a lonely road,  
The only one that I have ever known,  
Don't know where it goes,  
But it's home to me and I walk alone,  
I walk this empty street,  
On the blvd. Of broken dreams,  
Where the city sleeps,  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

- Estoy bien, no tengo nada – mentí.

**I walk alone,  
I walk alone,  
I walk alone,  
I walk a...**

- No tienes nada? Entonces por que no puedes dormir con facilidad durante la noche, ya no sonríes, bailas o platicas fácilmente como antes? Por que dejaste al grupo de las animadoras, siendo tú la capitana? O simplemente la más obvia, por que dejaste Phoenix y te mudaste a Forks? – escuchar todo eso dolió.

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,  
'Til then I walk alone**

- Que quieres que te diga? Que es verdad todo eso? Pues si lo es. Pero como quieres que me encuentre bien después de que ella murió. Lo intente, intente de verdad estar bien. Pero todo me traía recuerdos de ella, solo me estaba haciendo mas daño – hice mi mayor esfuerzo para detener mis lagrimas.

**I'm walking down the line,  
That divides me somewhere in my mind,  
On the borderline of the edge,  
And where I walk alone,  
Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and everything's alright,  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive,  
And I walk alone**

- Bella, se necesita ayuda para salir de una depresión, si es que la sufres. Por que es una enfermedad que hace que pienses o tomes decisiones equivocadas –

**I walk alone,  
I walk alone,  
I walk alone,  
I walk a...**

- Si, lo se. He investigado del tema antes – confesé.

- No quiero que pienses que te digo esto por molestar. Pero nos preocupa a tu madre y a mí tu estado. Si notas o crees llegar a necesitar ayuda profesional, no dudes en decirnos –

**I walk this empty street,  
On the blvd. Of broken dreams,  
Where the city sleeps,  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..,**

- No pienso eso, es mas nunca lo haría. No tengo depresión, es solo que aun me cuesta entender su partida. Me aleje de todo eso, por que ocupo tiempo para ordenar de nuevo todo – si solo ocupaba tiempo.

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,  
'Til then I walk alone**

- Saldrás adelante, lo superaras. Solo acomoda tus sentimientos y todo lo que haya en tu cabecita – me abrazo después de decirlo y ya no pude contenerme mas, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes. Ocupaba ese abrazo, lleno de amor, desde que llegue aquí.

El tiempo restante, seguimos platicando, pero yo no prestaba mucha atención. Por que en mi cabeza aun estaba todo lo que Irina había dicho, acerca de mis cambios y lo9 que la depresión hacia. Aunque yo no la tenía o sufría.

Cuando casi terminábamos, saque mi móvil y le marque a Seth.

- Hola Bella! Ya vamos a ir por ti? – pregunto.

-Hola Seth. Si, ya pueden venir por mi – le di el nombré del restaurante para que me pasaran a recoger.

Mas o menos unos 20 minutos después, un auto negro se estaciono. De el bajo Jacob, y me quede helada al entender lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

* * *

_**Hola chicas! **_

_Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste. Ya vamos viendo como se van acercando Bella y Jacob. Al igual que también ya salio el tema de la depresión._

_Como ya he mencionado antes, al final de cada capitulo pondré la canción del próximo para que tengan una idea de que va a tratar, o para que la escuchen mientras lo leen._

_**La Canción Del Próximo Capitulo Será: **__**Who Knows de Avril Lavigne**__**.**_

_**Próxima actualización: **__En cuanto lo termine lo subo. Espero y ya lo tenga listo para el lunes o martes._

_Gracias por sus alertas y agregarme a favoritos. Me hace muy feliz saber que leen y les agrada mi historia, y más en estos momentos tan difíciles para mí. En verdad me levantan mucho el animo._

_Manden Reviews no sean malas niñas._

_Si tienen dudas o comentarios, no duden en decírmelo._

_Cuídense._

_**Xoxo**_

_**JessyCullen.H**_


	6. Salida Agridulce

**Es Rating M por Lemmons, lenguaje adulto y por temas como depresión, alcoholismo, entre otros que se trataran durante la historia.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo les haré algunos cambios. La historia es mía y queda prohibido su copia y/o publicación.

- **N**otas **D**e **L**a **A**utora **A**bajo –

**Canción del capitulo: ****W**ho **K**nows **D**e **A**vril **L**avigne

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6 – Una Salida Llena De Sorpresas.**

- Y Seth? – pregunte lo mas rápido que pude al ver que venia solo.

- No pudo venir, sucedió algo y tuvo que quedarse con Leah-

**Why do look so familiar  
I could swear that I have seen your face before**

-Tía, el es Jacob. Jacob, ella es mi tía Irina – los presente.

- Es un verdadero placer el conocerla. Bella si no te molesta, podríamos ya irnos? –

- Claro vamos. Tía gracias por la cena y la charla, ojala podamos repetirlo otro día –

**I think I like that you seem sincere  
I think I like to get to know you a little bit more**

- Si Bella cuando gustes – nos abrazamos y en susurros me dijo –Tranquilízate los nervios te están delatando – acaso eran tan obvios?

Jacob le ofreció la mano, despidiéndose de ella. Yo solo lo seguí a su auto, se comporto como todo un caballero, como lo fue la primera vez.

Dentro del auto, recordé el pequeño jueguito, del que ahora yo también formaría parte.

**I think there's something more life's worth living for**

- Que sucedió con Seth y Leah? – le pregunte mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

- Como siempre Leah ya esta algo tomada y le da miedo dejarla –

- Oh, con razón no vino –

**Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my  
last day**

- ¿Te molesta que yo haya venido solo por ti? – negué con la cabeza.

- Me parece genial que estemos solos – voltee a verlo dándole una sonrisa y mirada sexi.

Como no se esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte, solo le quedo mirar al frente y sujetar fuertemente el volante, mientras en su cara estaba escrita la confusión.

**How do you always have an opinion  
And how do you always find  
the best way to compromise  
We don't need to have a reason  
We don't need anything  
We're just wasting time**

Para aligerar el ambiente dentro del auto, prendió la radio y trato de tener una conversación conmigo.

- Y Bella, dejaste algún novio en Phoenix? – pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

- No en verdad. Y tú ¿tienes alguna novia? – la curiosidad me gano.

- No, termine con ella hace un par de meses. Jessica es algo difícil – no pude evitar que mi boca se abriera de la sorpresa.

**I think there's something more, life's worth living for**

¿Qué es lo que había dicho? ¿Jessica y el fueron novios? Maldito destino, vaya que era traicionero. De nuevo reino el silencio, hasta que el lo volvió a romper.

- No tengo novia, pero he conocido a alguien, que me ha gustado mucho- nos toco detenernos en un semáforo. Volteo a verme y estiro su mano para sujetar la mia.

No retire su mano, por que simplemente me gustaba. Me sentía feliz, segura y no solo por el estupido juego. Todo el camino nos fuimos así, de vez en cuando volteaba a verme y sonreía. En esta ocasión el viaje fue placentero, por lo menos para mí.

El lugar a donde llegamos era como todo lo que había aquí, carecía de elegancia. Pero no por eso lo hacia verse feo. Era solo que yo acostumbraba ir a lugares ostentosos en Phoenix.

Al detener el viaje, nos vimos forzados a soltar nuestras manos. Jacob bajo del auto, y volvió hacer presencia de caballerosidad, abriendo mi portezuela y ayudándome a salir.

**Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
there's always a brand new day  
Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day**

Fuera del lugar, se podían ver algunas personas platicando y fumando. Con su mano, Jacob rozaba levemente mi cintura mientras caminábamos.

Cerca del auto, se encontraban unos chicos ya algo tomados. Cuando pasamos, comenzaron a decirme cosas vulgares, aun con Jacob a mi lado.

- Mmm mami que rica estas. Como me gustaría cogerte, seria tan rico – uno de ellos me dijo. Las vulgaridades siguieron escuchándose, y me estremecí del miedo.

Pude escuchar como Jacob comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, y trataba de guardar la calma, conforme seguían diciendo cosas. Lo tome de la mano, para que se calmara y yo sentirme segura. Juro que no me esperaba lo que iba a pasarme.

Alguien tiro de mi brazo libre, haciéndome retroceder. Al darse cuenta, Jacob me soltó y se lanzo sobre el chico, golpeándolo con sus puños. Ahora si tenía miedo, pero por ver como se transformo Jacob, iba a matar aquel chico.

- Por favor ya!! Jacob, por favor suéltalo, lo vas a matar!! – gritaba como desesperada. Llegaron Seth y sus amigos a separarlo.

**Find yourself  
cause I can't find you  
Be yourself  
who are you?  
Find yourself  
cause I can't find you  
Be yourself  
who are you?**

- Tranquilízate hermano – Seth le hablo.

- Pendejo, te mereces eso y hasta más por tocar a mi novia – el tono de su amenaza hizo que me diera aun más miedo.

- Esto no se va a quedar así, me la vas a pagar – le respondió, mientras sujetaba su nariz llena de sangre. En cuanto vi aquel liquido rojo, comencé a marearme.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me pregunto, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y caminábamos a la entrada, con sus amigos siguiéndonos.

- Si, estoy bien. Solo un poco mareada por ver la sangre – cerré los ojos y toque mi frente, tratando de que con eso se me pasara.

**Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
there's always a brand new day**

- ¿Te encuentras mareada por la sangre, en vez de estarlo por el tipo que te jalo? – Se rió – Bella, eres rara – siguió riendo, pero me acerco más a su cuerpo.

Por fin logramos ingresar al dichoso lugar, me soltó pero solo para sujetar mi mano y caminamos así.

- Vaya, habíamos llegado a pensar que los secuestraron los extraterrestres – hablo una chica.

- Se perdieron del espectáculo que dio tu hermano allá afuera. Casi mata al chico! - Seth contó animadamente.

Todos los que había conocido en la casa ahí se encontraban. Los que no habían salido a lo de la pelea de Jacob voltearon a vernos con una gran interrogación en el rostro. No comprendía el por que de esa reacción, hasta que recordé que aun estábamos tomados de las manos. Inmediatamente trate de soltarme, pero el no me dejo.

**So you go and make it happen  
Do your best  
just keep on laughing  
It's all on you  
there's always a brand new day**

- Ahora resulta que son novios. Cualquier cosa es mejor que la idiota de Jessica – Leah siempre con sus comentarios.

Todos comenzaron a platicar de la pelea y a reírse, se podía ver que eran un grupo de amigos muy unidos. Estaba tan entrada en la narración de Seth que no había notado como Jacob abría y cerraba la mano derecha. Subí mi mirada a su rostro y pude ver las muecas de dolor que hacia.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – le pregunte mientras sobaba su mano con la mia.

- No, solo un poco. Mas bien lo que traigo es aun el coraje – por fin soltó nuestras manos, con ella sujeto mi cintura y miro directamente a mis ojos.

**Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day**

- No se que es lo que haya parado en el auto camino acá, pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que no quiero ver a mi hermano y su noviecita en una demostración de amor – Rachel hizo cara de asco.

- Bella, ¿Vas a tomar? – pregunto Seth mientras se acercaba a mi.

- No se, tal vez y tu? –

- Una, o a lo mucho dos – dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado – Tengo que cuidar de Leah, a veces cuando bebe pierde el control. Además soy el que manejo –

- Seth, hoy es tu día de suerte. Yo no tomare y pues con tal de que te diviertas por una vez cuidare de Leah –

- Es enserio Bella – asentí con mi cabeza – Gracias, gracias, te adoro, eres la mejor – me abrazo y beso mi frente, para luego irse animado.

- No tienes idea de en lo que te has metido. Tendrás a una hermanastra borracha y bipolar, y Seth como nunca toma mas de dos no se como reaccione. Y a mí, que durante toda la noche, me tendrás embobado – me advirtió Jacob.

- Correré el riesgo – volví a sonreírle sensualmente. En este momento me he dado cuenta que la Bella de antes esta regresando poco a poco.

Jacob comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, llegando aun mas cerca que en las otras ocasiones. Sujeto mi cintura, y me pego completamente a su cuerpo; me atreví a subir mis manos a su cuello. Se podía sentir la adrenalina que corría por ambos, y nuestras agitadas respiraciones. No me importaba si todos nos miraban o no, después de tantas ocasiones que no lo habíamos hecho, era justo que por fin probara sus labios.

Nuestros labios se rozaron, podía sentir su aliento y la suavidad de ellos. Por favor, que ya me besara!! Pero como ya era costumbre, algo nos interrumpió. El sonar de mi móvil hizo que me separara de el, para sacarlo del bolsillo de mi pantalón, y mirar quien me llamaba.

- No puede ser! Estoy arto de estas malditas interrupciones – su tono fue de coraje y frustración. Al escucharlo, levante mi rostro para verlo, y el rápidamente me volvió a tomar de la cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo.

Y………. POR FIN NOS BESAMOS!!!!

Se sentía tan bien como mis labios y los suyos seguían un mismo ritmo, mis manos se apoderaron de su cuello, deseando que durara mas. Estaba lleno de urgencia, deseo y pasión, parecía un sueño a no ser por que mi móvil volvió a sonar, haciendo ver la realidad.

- Tengo que contestar – hable sobre sus labios.

- No. No quiero dejar de besarte –

Por favor, podría ser una emergencia. En cuanto termine, nos besaremos de nuevo – prometí.

- Ok, siendo así, esta bien – respondió, pero antes de que me alejara me beso de nuevo.

Tome mi móvil y conteste. Mientras caminaba en busca de un lugar menos ruidoso, vi como todos nuestros acompañantes me veían.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste. Por fin se besaron Bella y Jacob, ahora que les traerá el destino? **_

_Como ya he mencionado antes, al final de cada capitulo pondré la canción del próximo para que tengan una idea de que va a tratar, o para que la escuchen mientras lo leen._

_**La Canción Del Próximo Capitulo Será: **__**Into The Fire de Thirteen Senses **_

_**Próxima actualización:**__ Aun no se cuando por que ando muy ocupada, pero espero hacerlo pronto y mas si rápido lo haré si recibo __Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos._

_Si tienen dudas o comentarios, no duden en decírmelo._

_Cuídense._

_**Xoxo**_

_**JessyCullen.H**_


	7. Sucesos Inesperados

**Es Rating M por Lemmons, lenguaje adulto y por temas como depresión, alcoholismo, entre otros que se trataran durante la historia.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo les haré algunos cambios. La historia es mía y queda prohibido su copia y/o publicación.

- **N**otas **D**e **L**a **A**utora **A**bajo –

**Canción del capitulo: ****I**nto **T**he **F**ire **D**e **T**hirteen **S**enses

**Capitulo 7 – Sucesos Inesperados.**

- Hola Ángela, como estas – salude en cuanto conteste el móvil.

- Hola Bella! estoy bien. Llamaba para ver si podíamos salir un rato –

- Me da pena decirlo, pero no estoy en casa. Seth y Jacob, me invitaron al cumpleaños, de uno de sus amigos. No te gustaría venir? – propuse.

- No Bella, gracias. ¿Que te parece si mejor lo dejamos para otro día? Así podríamos conocernos más –

- Ok, me parece genial. Mañana nos vemos, y en verdad lo siento. Cuídate, bye – cortamos la llamada.

Nunca había tenido una amiga, que le importara en verdad, tener una simple amistad. Todas se acercaban a mí por el dinero, o por el status social que poseía, gracias a la carrera de mi madre.

Pero con Ángela era diferente, hasta el momento ella me lo ha demostrado. Aunque sonara estupido, necesitaba una amiga de verdad. A la cual confiarle mis alegrías, y tristezas, mis problemas de amor, y mil cosas mas. Y no solo una amiga, de compras y fiestas o borracheras.

Me metí tanto en mi mundo, que no vi cuando Jacob se acerco a mí, y me abrazo por la espalda, depositando un beso en mi cuello. Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.

**Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
Explain, explain  
As I turn and meet the power  
This time, this time  
Turning white and senses dire  
Pull up, pull up  
From one extreme to another**

- Creo que me debes algo, que dejamos a medias – susurro en mi oído.

Eso solo hizo, que la corriente aumentara, y se apodero por completo de mi cuerpo. Di la vuelta, lo tome del cuello y jale de el hacia mi, para besarlo. Instantáneamente, volvió a colocar sus brazos, en mi cintura.

El beso, esta vez fue lleno de pasión y agresividad. Nuestras lenguas parecían luchar, por ver quien ganaba, aquella batalla. Una de sus manos tomo lugar detrás de mi nuca, haciendo imposible separarme, como si quisiera hacerlo.

El beso iba subiendo de tono, y mi voz interior, me decía que lo detuviera. No quería llegar a más con Jacob, apenas lo conocía hace unas horas. No era mi novio, y no creo que lo vayamos a ser. No me entregaría a el, solo por que nos ganara la pasión del momento.

**From the summer to the spring  
From the mountain to the air  
From Samaritan to sin  
And it's waiting on the end**

Trate de terminar con aquel beso, que estaba haciéndome, perder todo rastro de conciencia, pero solo logre, que se aferrara más a mí. Comencé a sentirme incomoda, ahora que ya estaba pensando, deje de disfrutar aquel beso, y solo quería apartarme de el.

Una vez más me arrepentí de lo que había hecho. ¿Como deje que la pasión, le ganara a la razón? El cielo pareció escuchar mis plegarias, cuando hizo que algo por fin nos separara.

- Seth, Bella – Grito Rachel, mientras nos buscaba con la mirada, desesperada.

- ¿Que chingados hace este idiota aquí? – Leah gritaba como loca, viendo hacia la entrada, mientras Claire la sujetaba por el brazo.

Empuje a Jacob, para ir hacia donde Leah estaba. Mostraba coraje, su cuerpo lo decía. Pero en sus ojos había dolor, que se transformo en odio, en cuanto me vio.

**Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
Explain, explain  
As I turn and meet the power  
This time, this time  
Turning white and sense dire  
Pull up, pull up  
From one extreme to another**

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Y Seth? – pregunte.

- No lo se, ocupamos encontrarlo e irnos – sugirió Rachel.

- ¿Irnos? Claro que no. Por el, no pienso dejar de divertirme – nos aviso una Leah muy "indiferente".

- ¿Que es lo que hace Sam aquí? Le dije que no viniera. Lleven a Leah al baño, a que se calme, antes de que se le ocurra hacer algo. Voy a tratar de solucionar esto, antes de que Seth lo vea – Jacob me dio un beso rápido antes de irse.

Lo seguí con la mirada, y pude ver quien era el tal Sam. El que había ocasionado tremenda reacción no solo en Leah, si no en todos. Deje la mesa, y camine hacia el baño, a donde se habían dirigido. Me sorprendió en verdad, al entrar y ver a Leah, llorar en brazos de Claire.

**From the summer to the spring  
From the mountain to the air  
From Samaritan to sin  
And it's waiting on the end**

- ¿Por qué tuvo que venir? Si sabe que aun no supero lo que paso – decía entre sollozos.

- Lo se, que poca vergüenza tiene. Pero también, hay que ver quien le dijo de la fiesta. Leah, ahora es cuando mas debes demostrar, el carácter fuerte que tienes, aunque por dentro estés sufriendo- Claire la consolaba tocando su cabello.

Leah se separo de ella, para secar las lágrimas de su rostro, y ahí fue cuando me vio con sorpresa. Un miedo a su reacción me invadió, tenia que salir de ahí.

- Perdón, no era mi intención escuchar. Solo vine a saber, como te encontrabas. Bueno me voy – hable rápido y di la vuelta para salir.

- Espera – me detuvo Leah – Seth me ha dicho, que hoy nos vigilaras. Yo no ocupo de tu ayuda, se cuidarme sola –

**And now I'm alone I'm locking out, I`m locking in  
way down, the lights are dimmer  
Now I'm alone I'm looking out , I'm looking in  
Way down, the lights are dimmer**

- Como quieras Leah. Esto lo hago por Seth – le hice saber.

Las cuatro salimos del baño, pero el problema llamado Sam, aun seguía ahí. ¿En que diablos me había metido? Seth no estaba acostumbrado a tomar, para este momento, se encontraba riendo como tonto, por cualquier cosa. Y Leah, dios Leah!! Tomaba como si se tratara de agua. Estaba claro, que su mejor remedio para este momento era el alcohol.

- Yo te lo dije, no sabes como se pondrán las cosas – Jacob me comento mientras se paraba frente a mi.

- Y yo te dije, que correría el riesgo – le recordé en tono molesto.

Se acerco, tratando de besarme nuevamente, a lo que yo moví mi cabeza, para evitarlo. No se, ni que pasa conmigo, pero por mis impulsos, no quiero cometer un error.

**Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
Come on, come on**

- Jacob, no es el momento – me levante de mi asiento para seguir a Seth, que había salido de no se donde, casi disparado hacia el baño.

Jacob tomo de mi mano haciéndome detener – Te arrepientes, ¿verdad? –

- Y si así fuera ¿Qué? – pregunte molesta.

- Tú fuiste la que empezó, con todo esto, en el auto, ¿recuerdas? – como no recordarlo, fui una estupida al empezar todo esto.

- Solo fue la tensión, del momento. Supéralo, ¿ok? – puse los ojos en blanco.

- Estoy seguro, que no solo fue la tensión de momento, como dices. Me gustas y te demostrare, que yo a ti también. Pronto serás mía – me sentencio.

- Si, claro Jacob. Espera sentado, tal vez te puedas cansar –

- Podrías decirme, ¿a que se debe tu cambio tan repentino? -

- A que no quiero, cometer una estupidez, de la cual pueda arrepentirme después. Ni ser la razón, de todos los comentarios, del pueblo –

- ¿Eso te molesta? Para ser una chica de cuidad, le tomas demasiada importancia, al que dirán – sonrió burlonamente y eso me molesto.

- Si le tomo importancia. Por que en la ciudad, todo el mundo esta atento a lo que hago y no, gracias a mi madre – ahora estaba que explotaba del coraje. ¿Quién se creía el para juzgarme? Mejor opte, por irme en busca de Seth, en vez de seguir con la discusión estupida.

Uno de los amigos de Seth, salio del baño y me dijo, que se encontraba vomitando, como la niña del exorcista. Le pedí de favor, que me ayudara a sacarlo, de ahí y llevarlo al auto.

Por lo menos el solo vomitaba, pero Leah le estaba gritando a Sam cosas muy desagradables. Mientras Jacob, la sujetaba, Rachel y Claire, trataban de calmarla.

- Que poca madre tuviste al venir, eres un pendejo – Sam solo agacho la cabeza, y no respondió a los insultos.

- Mira nada mas – me acerque a ella – La que según ella, se sabe cuidar sola – le recordé sus palabras mientras reía - Muevete, hay que irnos. Seth nos espera en el auto, y no se encuentra muy bien, que digamos –

- Que les vaya bien. Yo me quedo, y me iré con alguno de estos, mas tarde – con que anda de aferradita, ya vera.

- Haber… que parte de muevete, hay que irnos, ¿no entendiste? No estoy de humor, como para pelear contigo, y menos cuando andas tan borracha. Jacob, Embry ¿me ayudan a llevarla? – les pedí.

Me despedí de las chicas. El coraje me cegaba y no quería arremeter, contra ellas o alguien más. El motivo por el cual estaba molesta, era que se me había salido de las manos, cuidar de Seth y lo que pasó con Jacob. A eso súmale a la borracha de mi hermanastra. Vaya combo se me hizo.

- Bella, dame las llaves. Yo conduciré – Jacob estiro la mano.

- ¿Qué? No, yo SO-LA los llevare a casa – separe la palabra, para que entendiera.

- Ya le dije a mi hermana, también le entregue las llaves de mi auto. Te guste o no, iré contigo. Con los dos no podrás. Haber, ¿Cómo los subirás a sus habitaciones? – buena esa Jacob, ya veré la manera de cobrar venganza de Rachel.

- Muy bien. Seth y tú, van adelante, mientras nosotras en la parte trasera – sonreí al ver la expresión que hizo.

El recorrido a casa fue muy tranquilo. Lo digo por que, gracias al cielo, los dos hermanitos no vomitaron, y lograron quedarse dormidos. Pero la tensión ente el y yo, aun estaba y se podía sentir. De vez en cuando, me miraba por el retrovisor, y yo, le daba una mirada cargada de coraje, que hacia cambiar continuamente, sus expresiones.

- Ok, llegamos. Bajare primero a Seth y después, regreso por ella –

- Otro con lo mismo. No necesito ayuda, yo puedo sola – los dos saltamos, del susto al escucharla.

Abrí mi puerta, antes de que el lo hiciera, y salí. Me adelante hacia la casa. Solo tenia que aguantar, hasta que Jacob se fuera. Prefiero volverme loca, cuidándolos sola, que tenerlo ahí conmigo.

Encendí la luz de afuera, y vi que Leah, contra apenas podía caminar. Esta era mi oportunidad para vengarme, me agradaba la idea de verla sufrir un poco. Pero yo en el fondo no era así, aun quedaba algo de compasión en mi. Respire hondo, y camine hasta ella para ofrecerle, mi ayuda.

- No se por que hago esto - confesé - pero déjame ayudarte. Con trabajo puedes estar de pie –

- Te mandaría a la chingada, sin pensarlo. Pero como no puedo ni ver bien, aceptare tu pinché ayuda – paso su brazo por mis hombros, y yo rodee su cintura. No lo parecía, pero en realidad pesaba.

Jacob nos alcanzo, cuando apenas íbamos entrando a la casa. Me quito a Leah y me ayudo a subirla, mientras yo iba por unos vasos con agua. Salí de la cocina y subí las escaleras, me tope con Jacob que salio de la habitación de Leah.

- Seth, volvió a vomitar. Y tú amorosa hermana, parece que cayó inconsciente en cuanto toco la cama –

- Dios!! Esta situación se me salio por completo de las manos – medio grite, llena de frustración.

- Déjame ayudarte con Seth. Se que paso algo, entre nosotros, para que reaccionaras así. Pero el no tiene la culpa, es como mi hermano menor – voltee a verlo. Tiene razón Seth no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro – Además, quiero estar contigo –

Acorto la distancia entre nosotros, esta vez no lograría atontarme, con sus actos. Permanecí ahí, para ver que tan lejos llegaría, y así comprobar, que es lo que quería en verdad.

Se detuvo de repente – No, no te besare de esta forma…. Bella me gustas, y quiero que dejemos este jueguito. Quiero que estés segura, de tus actos hacia mí – negué con la cabeza y seguí rumbo a mi destino.

Llegue a mi habitación, y me puse me pijama, y fui a la de Leah, para estar ahí hasta que se durmiera, y viera que estaba bien, pero me venció el sueño. Eran como las dos de la madrugada, y un golpe en la puerta me asusto. Me levante con miedo, a que fueran Susan o Charlie, de todos modos aun así abrí.

Suspire de alivio, cuando vi que Jacob, había sido el que toco. Salí del cuarto, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. No quería que nada, despertara a mi hermanastra, seria capaz de matarnos.

La mirada de Jacob me recorría de arriba, hacia abajo. Voltee a mirarme, para saber cual era la razón, y vaya sorpresa que me lleve.

Traía puesta una ajustada blusa de tirantes blanca, con un mini bóxer de encaje del mismo color. Había olvidado por completo mi vestimenta y salí como si nada. Este pequeño error mío, provocaría algo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hola chicas! **_

_**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, algo largo, pero espero que les guste.**_

_Como ya he mencionado antes, al final de cada capitulo pondré la canción del próximo para que tengan una idea de que va a tratar, o para que la escuchen mientras lo leen._

_**La Canción Del Próximo Capitulo Será: **__**Misery Businnes de Paramore**_

_**Próxima actualización: **__En verdad no lo se. No se bien que día, de la próxima semana lo publique. Ya tengo escrito el capitulo, pero lo que me falta es tiempo. De aquí hasta el 23 de Mayo voy a estar muy ocupada. Va a ser la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija, y aun tengo muchas cosas por hacer. Ademas traigo un problema animico bastante grande, y eso me afecta en muchos sentidos._

_Si tienen dudas o comentarios, no duden en decírmelo._

_Cuídense._

_**Xoxo**_

_**JessyCullen.H**_


	8. Amigas y Enemigas

**Es Rating M por Lemmons, lenguaje adulto y por temas como depresión, alcoholismo, entre otros que se trataran durante la historia.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo les haré algunos cambios. La historia es mía y queda prohibido su copia y/o publicación.

- **N**otas **D**e **L**a **A**utora **A**bajo –

**Canción del capitulo: ****M**isery **B**usinnes **D**e **P**aramore

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8 – Amigas y Enemigas.**

Mi respiración se agito, al ver el deseo escrito en sus ojos. Sin pensarlo más se lanzo a mí, capturando con sus labios los míos. El deseo comenzó a apoderarse de ambos, sus manos trazaban cada curva de mi cuerpo con urgencia. De repente, mi mente que antes estaba segada por el deseo volvió a funcionar, diciéndome que detuviera la situación, si no quería llegar a más.

- Será mejor que te vayas, antes de que charlie o susan lleguen – musite sobre sus carnosos labios.

- ¿Te preocupan que lleguen ellos, o lo que vaya a pasar entre nosotros? –

- Una vez más te lo vuelvo a decir, yo no soy una cualquiera. No se como era con Jessica ni me interesa, pero de mi no vas a conseguirlo –

- Te voy a conquistar, ya veras y terminaremos siendo novios – en su rostro apareció una sonrisa amenazadora.

Lo acompañe a la puerta, solo para asegurarme de que se fuera. Una vez que lo hizo, subí a ver el estado en el que estaban mis hermanastros. Cuando me di cuenta que estaban bien, por fin pude caer en los brazos de morfeo sobre mi cama.

Un maldito ruido insistente, me hizo enojar. Pero si me acababa de dormir, como era posible que el despertador sonara. Me levante de la cama como pude y fui a bañarme. La ducha no fue de mucha ayuda, el agua tibia solo logro calmarme y que me diera mas sueño,

En el camino a las escaleras me encontré con Seth, que no se veía nada bien. Si yo me asuste cuando me vi en el espejo y note las marcas púrpuras bajo mis ojos, no quiero ni imaginarme la reacción que tendría el cuando se vea.

- Hoy no voy a ir ala escuela. Me siento mal, creo que estoy enfermo – si así se le dice a la resaca ahora, entonces si esta enfermo.

- Ok cuídate. En la tarde platicamos – bese su frente antes de bajar.

Ya se encontraban desayunando Charlie y Susan. Me senté en la mesa, casi segura de que iría sola a la escuela hoy. Leah salio de la cocina y eso si que fue una sorpresa.

- Bella no se suponía que dormirías en lo de Irina? – me cuestiono Charlie.

- Antes de marcharme a cenar, Seth y Jacob me invitaron al cumpleaños de su amigo Embry, así que fui con ellos –

- Oh! Que bueno. Pasaron la noche los tres juntos, ¿Qué tal les fue? – esta vez fue Susan la que hablo.

Leah soltó una risa irónica – Como si te importara, vamonos Bella – deje la mesa para irme a lavar los dientes y tome mi bolso.

Una enojada Leah me esperaba en el auto. Subí y ella puso en marcha el auto, como no tenia ni idea de si era bueno hacer platica o no, mejor opte por mirar silenciosamente a través de la ventanilla. A mi cabeza regreso todo lo que había hecho, con Jacob el día anterior.

- Gracias por todo lo de ayer, por cuidar del tonto de mi hermano y también de mi – me sorprendió tanto que me saco de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Me das las gracias aun cuando la situación, se me salio de las manos? – le pregunte extrañada.

- Si, creo que si. Pero no te emociones mucho, aun sigues sin agradarme –

Había por lo menos conseguido hablar con ella, y un gracias de su parte, eso era un gran avance.

Al llegar a la escuela, fácilmente encontré a Ángela con Eric y Ben, recargados sobre una barda.

- Te quiero aquí en la salida, no me hagas esperar Isabella – odio cuando me llaman asi, lo sabia, maldita Leah.

- ¡Dios Bella! ¿Que te ha pasado? Luces fatal – la preocupación en Ángela se podía ver.

- La salida de anoche fue fatal. Luego te contare, vamos a clases –

Nos despedimos de los chicos, entrelazamos nuestros brazos y así partimos a la clase que nos tocaba.

Jessica junto con Emilie, se encontraban apoyadas en los casilleros del pasillo. La mirada que me dedico la ex de Jacob, pudo hasta haberme matado. Apostaría mi hermoso iphone, a que ya todos saben lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche.

Las clases pasaron volando y la hora del almuerzo llego. Ángela y yo veníamos platicando acerca de un trabajo grupal que teníamos. Entramos a la cafetería e hicimos fila para tomar lo que comeríamos. Cuando caminábamos a nuestra mesa, se pudo escuchar un comentario a espaldas nuestras.

**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

- Ahí va la roba novios. Se veía tan linda, pero ya dejo ver lo fácil que es – de la boca de Jessica salieron las palabras llenas de veneno.

Ángela me vio con duda en su rostro. Quería responderle a Jessica que, que chingados le importaba que se fuera mucho a la fregada. Alguien llego a interrumpir mis planes. Me abrazo por detrás y deposito un beso en mi cuello, haciendo que un bajo gemido se me escapara.

- Hola hermosa, espero que hoy estés de mejor humor. Tenemos algo de que hablar – susurro Jacob en mi oído.

Voltee para quedar frente a el y pase mis brazos por sus hombros, entrelazando mis manos detrás de su nuca. Mire detrás de el y Jessica se había quedado como de piedra, al ver nuestra escena.

- ¿De que es lo que tenemos que hablar? – pregunte acercando mi rostro un poco mas a el.

**I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.**

- En la salida te lo digo ¿ok? –

- Ok – lo que iba a hacer me traería problemas, y de seguro luego me arrepentiría.

Si, bese a Jacob delante de todos los estudiantes. Si ya hablaban de mi, que lo hicieran con provecho. Los dos sabíamos que nos encontrábamos dentro de la escuela, por lo cual, el beso fue largo pero sin tanta pasión.

Gimió antes de terminar el beso – Me excita tanto que seas así de atrevida. Acompáñame afuera, hay algo que quiero decirte y después de esto no puedo aguantar hasta la salida – solté su cuello para tomarlo de la mano.

La expresión del rostro de Jessica, era simplemente genial. Toma eso estupida, por decirme roba novios, cuando no lo era. Aunque pensándolo bien y como venganza si te lo quitare. Bella ha regresado, bye, bye depresión.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so...  
****It just feels so good.**

Tenía una leve idea de lo que quería hablar conmigo, y no sabia cual podría ser mi reacción. Pero una vez mas las interrupciones se pusieron de mi lado, haciendo que agradeciera por primera vez que aparecieran.

- Mejor hablemos después. El timbre esta por sonar – puse cara de niña buena.

- Tienes razón. Te busco en la salida, para llevarte a tu casa – volvió a besarme, como esta vez estábamos solos, dejamos que un poco de pasión saliera.

Lo empuje hacia el árbol que estaba detrás de el, y dejo escapar un gemido de sus labios, que me hizo sentir de repente acalorada. Pero no podíamos, ni yo quería llegar a más así que termine con la acción.

Corte nuestro beso, di media vuelta y sin decirle nada me aleje. Camine lo mas rápido que pude, llegue al corredor y a mitad de el, Ángela iba can paso lento. Y corrí para alcanzarla.

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I´ll pass up, now look this way.**

- Ángela, esperame – toque su hombro mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

- ¡Bella! Pensé que te habías ido –

- No, solo fui a solucionar un asunto –

- Se que no me incumbe, pero ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Me refiero al comentario de Jessica y a lo que acaba de pasar en la cafetería. ¡¿Jacob y tú besándose? –

- Lo se, es una situación rara que ayer se salio de control y por lo visto, hoy también – cerré los ojos al mencionarlo.

**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
****Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

- Ordena tus pensamientos, primero Bella – me sugirió.

- Voy a acabar con esto, mas loca de lo que ya estoy – reímos las dos, nos abrazamos y caminamos a clase.

Las dos siguientes clases pasaron rápido. En una de ellas, solo nos toco a Seth y a mi, lo pude conocer mejor y darme cuenta del gran chico que era. Decía cada cosa, que era imposible no reírse, tenerlo como amigo era algo realmente bueno.

Por fin llego la última clase y con ella también apareció mi mala suerte. Esa la tenía con Jessica, quien al verme hizo una cara no muy agradable. Caminamos hacia el asiento que Ángela acostumbraba ocupar, pero para llegar a el había que pasar primero por el de Jessica.

Respire, yo no se por que. Y cuando pase a su lado la muy maldita me puso el pie, haciendo que solo tropezara. Con que así quería jugar, no tiene ni idea de quien soy cuando me enojo. Levante la mano para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, se lo merecía.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so...  
****It just feels so good.**

Se lo di con un poco mas de fuerza, hice que si cabeza también golpeara sobre la banca. El sonido que produjo fue genial, se levanto hecha una fiera, lo cual solo logro que me diera aun mas risa.

- No sabes lo que acabas de hacer estupida –

- Si se lo que hice, si quieres te lo vuelvo a demostrar – el maestro llego e interrumpió el momento.

¿Qué me esta pasando? Si, me metía en problemas en Phoenix, pero aquí estaba sacando una nueva faceta de Bella. Podía estar un 99.9% segura, que Jessica se vengaría al final del día. ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Nada más que solo defenderme.

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin de otro día de escuela. Junte mis cosas y espere a que Ángela terminara, para salir de ahí. Dicho y hecho, Jessica junto con sus tontos amigas me estaban esperando.

**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...**

- Ahora si Isabella, pagaras lo que me hiciste – sus amigas rieron tontamente.

- ¿Y que? ¿Trajiste a tus amigas, por que tu sola no puedes? – sonreí.

- Estas muerta – nos acercamos, solo unos pasos nos separaban.

Se me dejo ir tomándome del cabello, enredé mi pie con uno de los suyos, haciéndola caer al suelo y con el puño golpee su rostro. Al ver esto sus amigas se me dejaron venir. Alcancé a ver como Ángela se metió a ayudarme, al igual que Rachel y ¿Leah?

El sub-director, llego a tratar de calmar todo, mientras Jacob y los chicos, nos separaban. Confirmado, me había metido en problemas y también a gente inocente.

- Bella tranquilízate, no vale la pena – me pidió Jacob, separándome de Jessica y abrazándome.

- ¡¿QUEEE? ¿La defiendes a ella? Acaso no viste que fue ella quien comenzó todo Jake – Jessica se hizo la sufrida.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.**

- Si, la defiendo por que es mi novia. Jessica estoy arto de tus mentiras y chantajes, por eso terminamos. Ya no somos nada como para que reacciones así –

-Señoritas, su comportamiento es un mal ejemplo, para el resto de los alumnos. La próxima vez que suceda, se les llamara a sus padres, por hoy solo tendrán un reporte – nos explico y poco a poco la mayoría de los chicos se fueron.

- ¿Qué fue eso Ángela? – pregunto Eric.

- Estaba defendiendo a mi amiga, mejor ya llevame a casa – le di las gracias y nos abrazamos.

- ¿Qué carazos paso con ustedes? ¿Por que se metieron? – voltee a ver a Leah y Rachel.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so...  
****It just feels so good.**

- Eres mi cuñada, tenia que ayudarte – ¿cuñada? Si, como no.

- Yo por nada del mundo me perdería una pelea donde este Emilie. Ya hay que irnos, no quiero escuchar las preguntas entupidas de Susan –

- Jake, iré con Leah un rato a su casa –

- Perfecto Rachel, tú te vas con Leah y yo llevo a Bella. Tenemos algo pendiente de hablar – volteo a verme y tomo de mi mano. Me beso, fue corto pero ardiente.

Sabía de lo que Jacob quería hablar y cual iba a ser mi respuesta a eso. Tengo que decirle la verdad, lo que pienso y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola chicas!**_

_**Después de una semana por fin les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Mil disculpas, pero como ya les había dicho, ando loca con lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija, después de este domingo todo vuelve a la normalidad.**_

_**Gracias de verdad por agregarme a favoritos y alertas. Estoy muy feliz por que me hayan agregado a autores favoritos, eso me demuestra que les gustan mis ocurrencias. **_

_Como ya he mencionado antes, al final de cada capitulo pondré la canción del próximo para que tengan una idea de que va a tratar, o para que la escuchen mientras lo leen._

_**La Canción Del Próximo Capitulo Será: **__Tal vez sea Clocks de Coldplay o alguna de ellos._ _Aun no se muy bien cual será la canción._

_**Próxima actualización: **__En verdad no lo se. Espero que sea para el martes, ya que me encuentre un poco mas desocupada._

_Si tienen dudas o comentarios, no duden en decírmelo._

_Cuídense._

_**Xoxo**_

_**JessyCullen.H**_


	9. Formando Caminos

**Es Rating M por Lemmons, lenguaje adulto y por temas como depresión, alcoholismo, entre otros que se trataran durante la historia.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo les haré algunos cambios. La historia es mía y queda prohibido su copia y/o publicación.

- **N**otas **D**e **L**a **A**utora **A**bajo –

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9 – Formando Caminos.**

Me adelante al auto y entre. No deje que abriera la puerta, eso hizo que me viera con expresión confundida. Entro, y ya en su asiento, volteo a verme, lo ignore por que en mi mente había, tantas cosas que necesitaba descifrar.

- Bella – me llamo - ¿Qué pasa? Dime por favor – lo ignore – Voltea a verme, por favor-

Suspire y cerré los ojos - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – respondí mientras colocaba mi mano sobre mi frente.

- Ocupo decirte algo – voltee a verlo – Me gustas y mucho Bella, quiero que seamos novios –

Reí sin ganas ante su comentario – Jacob, lo que sucede entre nosotros, es que nos dejamos llevar por el momento, pero hasta ahí, no hay mas – le dije y el frunció el ceño.

- Se que no es así – respondió moviendo la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Jacob? No se que chingados me esta pasando, no estoy bien – lo mire a los ojos – Me gustas, pero me vine de Phoenix, para alejarme de los problemas. Y por seguir mis impulsos, cuando estoy contigo, solo logre sumarle un problema mas a los otros – no tenia idea de por que le estaba confesando esto a el.

- No me alejes de ti Bella. Lo de Jessica no tiene importancia, lo hace solo por despecho, y de tus demás problemas...Yo te ayudare a superarlos. Solo déjame estar a tu lado y demostrarte cuanto me importas – me miro a los ojos y tomo mis manos con las suyas - ¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia? – me sonrió y en su mirada había alegría.

- No se como decirte esto Jake – mi tono fue serio e hice una pausa - Si quiero ser tu novia – me levante y me puse a horcajadas sobre el y lamí sus labios.

- ¡Maldita sea Bella! ¿Acaso quieres que tu novio muera de un infarto? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

No le conteste y volví a besarlo. Nuestros labios se movían coordinadamente, su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca, buscando la mía, comenzando con una lucha. Puse mis manos sobre su muy marcado pecho y el soltó un gemido. Pasó sus manos de mi espalda hacia mis caderas y sentí como comenzaba a acalorarme, todo esto era nuevo para mí, se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien.

- Linda es hora de llevarte a casa. Aunque no quiera, tengo que hacerlo – musito contra mis labios.

- Ok. No quiero que comiencen a preguntarse en donde estábamos – amablemente, Jake me ayudo a moverme de sus piernas al asiento del copiloto.

Fue realmente agradable ir sujetados de las manos. Ya somos novios, es algo raro y rápido, ¿pero no se supone, que hay que vivir la vida al máximo?

Por una vez en mi vida, seguiré mis impulsos. Ya que hacer las cosas bien y con calma, nunca me funcionaron. Dejarme guiar por lo que siento, también tendrá sus consecuencias, pero me arriesgare.

- Les diremos que somos novios ¿verdad? – pregunte cuando caminábamos hacia las escaleras de la entrada.

- Claro, no tenemos por que ocultarlo ¿o si? – negué con la cabeza- Me gustas, somos novios ahora y quiero que todos lo sepan – abrí la puerta y alguien nos grito asustándonos.

- ¡ Por la noche fiesta! – nos gritaron al mismo tiempo Seth, Leah y Rachel.

- Que bien ¿y en donde será? – les pregunto Jake, mientras me abrazaba por detrás, acomodando su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

- El la casa de Claire tonto. A toda la bola se les ocurrió, y por primera vez estuvimos de acuerdo – Rachel nos explico.

- ¿A Charlie y Susan nos les importara que salgamos de fiesta tan seguido? –

- Vamos Bella, como si en verdad les llegara a importar. Desde que llegaste ¿Cuántas veces los has visto aquí? – Me quede pensando – Eso es todo los días. No les importamos, siempre ha sido así – Leah lo dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Ellos se pusieron a organizar lo de la fiesta, mientras yo seguía sumida en mis pensamientos. Era verdad de lo que hablo Leah, apenas si tengo un par de días aquí, y Charlie ha estado ausente, la mayor parte del tiempo.

- ¡Hey! Tu despierta – chasqueo los dedos delante de mi rostro Leah – Te dije que si piensas invitar a alguien para lo de la noche –

- Si, estaba pensando en invitar a Emilie y Jessica, nuestras mejores amigas ¿Apoco no es buena idea Leah? – sonreí con maldad.

- Que pinché graciosa eres, Isabella. Por que no te largas a un circo, a trabajar como payaso – reí al igual que los demás.

- La verdad no lo se, lo mas probable es que no vaya – Jacob beso mi cuello.

- ¿Y que? ¿Ya son novios mi hermanita y tú? – la curiosidad de Seth salio.

- Si ya somos novios. No puedo alejarme de ella – voltee y lo tome del cuello para lamer sus labios – Me encanta cuando haces eso – me confeso separándose un poco de mi.

- Búsquense un cuarto – nos pidió Rachel a lo cual reímos.

- No es por correrlos, pero ya láguense, tengo sueño –

- Tú siempre tan amable y educada Leah. La verdad, no se por que eres mi amiga – camino a la puerta – vengo por ti en la noche, como a eso de la 10. Bella, Seth nos vemos –

- Me voy linda ¿A que hora quieres que pase por ti? –

- No Jake, no pienso ir a la fiesta. Tengo tarea y no se hace sola – me acerque mas a el y lo tome de la cintura.

- Entonces mañana paso por ti para ir a la escuela – me beso y metió su lengua a mi boca, provocándome una sensación de calor.

- ¡Que asco! Vamonos Jacob, no quiero verte en acción, con Bella – me volvió a besar rápidamente y se fue.

Subí a mi habitación decidida a intentar hacer las ecuaciones que nos dejaron de tarea. Saque mis cosas, y juro que de verdad trate de concentrarme, pero en mi cabeza solo había una cosa… Jacob. Un ligero golpeteo en la puerta, hizo que mis pensamientos se esfumaran.

- Bella, Ángela te llama por teléfono – me aviso la voz de Seth.

- Gracias, ahora voy – me levante con pesar de la cama, y camine hasta donde se encontraba situado el teléfono.

- Hola Áng ¿Qué tal? – salude.

- ¡Hola Bella! Perdón si te molesto. Pero me preguntaba, si no estas ocupada ¿te gustaría ir al cine y luego a cenar? Una noche de chicas – su voz sonaba entre emocionada y apenada.

- Claro, no hemos tenido oportunidad, de una salida de chicas. Le pedire a Seth que me lleve a tu casa ¿te parece? –

- Ok, aquí te veo a las 7 – colgué el teléfono. Ahora solo tengo que pedirle a Seth que me lleve. Camine hacia la cocina de donde provenía un agradable aroma.

Me quede en shock, al ver a Leah con un delantal moviendo algo en la estufa ¿acaso sabia cocinar?

- Si lo se. Es raro verla así, pero aunque sea hay algo que hace bien – hablo Seth mientras seguía viendo la TV.

- Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Si no, hace años hubiéramos muerto de hambre. Mejor toma una foto, esa dura mas –

- Siéntate a ver la TV, ya casi esta listo – Seth movió una silla y palmeo el asiento.

- Gracias, pero saldré al cine y a cenar con Ángela –

- Isabella, ni que fuera a envenenar tu comida. No es que no lo haya pensado, pero no lo haré hoy – sonreí ante su cinismo y Seth se me unió.

Camine hacia el asiento, que mi hermano me había ofrecido hace un momento. Ocupaba decirle lo de hacerme el favor de llevarme con Ángela, sin que Leah escuchara.

- Seth – hable demasiado bajo - ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – El asintió - ¿por la noche podrías llevarme a lo de Ángela? – crucé los dedos pidiendo que aceptara.

Dudo y frunció el seño – Ya sabes que si, Bella. Cuando sea hora, me dices – asentí con una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

- Los secretos son del diablo. No estén con sus pendejadas aquí – vaya vocabulario se carga mi hermanastra.

- Gracias, gracias – me levante a abrazarlo y besar su frente.

Subí para alistarme. En verdad tenia ganas de salir con ella, solo había tenido dramas estos días. Ocupaba un poco de cambio en el aire que respiraba.

Tome una ducha rápida, lo que hace mucho no hacia. La emoción podía salir por cada poro de mi piel. Tal vez los demás pensaran que era tonto, emocionarme por salir con mi amiga, pero yo no lo creo. Mi amistad con Ángela es algo bueno, siento que con ella puedo mostrarme tal y como soy.

Opte por vestir unos simples jeans y una blusa púrpura, con mis hermosos converse negros. Cepille mi cabello, tome mi chaqueta negra, mi pequeño bolso y baje para avisarle a Seth, que ya era hora.

- ¿Y Leah? – pregunte cuando íbamos en el auto.

- Dormida. Según ella, así puede aguantar, todo la noche de fiesta –

- Gracias por traerme, en cuanto mi madre me mande el mío, te lo prestare sin ningún pero –

Soltó una risa – No tienes por que hacer eso Bella. Yo lo hago por que me nace, no por recibir algo a cambio. Eres mi hermana y te quiero – despeino mi cabello con su mano.

- Tu también eres mi hermano, y te quiero – lo abrasé e hice todo lo posible por no llorar – Yo te hablo si ocupo que vengas por mi, gracias Seth – Salí del auto y le grite - Por favor no tomes, por lo que mas quieras – y me dirigí a casa de Ángela.

Llame a la puerta, y me abrió mi amiga, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hola Bella – me abrazo – pasa, solo voy por mis cosas y nos vamos –

La madre de Ángela nos hizo el favor de llevarnos. Todo el camino lo pasamos riendo y platicando, de un sin fin de cosas. Ahora se de donde salio Ángela, tan sociable y bonita. Su relación, madre e hija, me hizo recordar a la que yo tenia con Renée.

La mayoría de las películas en cartelera, eran malas. Ángela escogió una al azar y esa vimos. Soy fanática del género de terror y zombis, por lo que es raro que una logre asustarme.

- Creo que esta película me dio miedo, no por buena si no por el tema – comente cuando salimos del cine.

- Creo que ahora, me da miedo el agua que sale del grifo. ¿Que tal si me convierto en zombi? – reí ante su comentario acerca del tema de la película.

- Me permites un momento – saque mi móvil del bolso – Hola tía ¿Cómo estas? –

- Hola enana, estoy bien y tú lo estarás mejor que yo. Por que te tengo una sorpresa – me canto.

- ¿Una sorpresa? Sabes que las odio – le dije apretando los dientes.

- Pero esta la vas a amar. Voy por ti, para que la veas –

Le dije a Irina, que me encontraba con Ángela en el centro comercial. Y los planes que teníamos. Nos ofreció comer pizza y pasar la noche en su casa, a lo cual ninguna se negó.

Paso a recogernos y cuando llegamos a su casa, vi cual era la sorpresa. Mi auto estaba aparcado en la entrada, mi hermoso beetle verde pistache. Quería llorar, hace tanto que no lo manejaba, mi bebe por fin estaba a mi lado.

Entre risas y confesiones, la noche paso volando. Y el comienzo de otro día llego.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola Chicas!**_

_**Mil disculpas por no actualizar durante una semana completa, pero como ya comente en el otro fic, mis papas traen unas ideas locas acerca de mi y no me dejan sola ni un rato. Esto me complica mucho el escribir, pero no pienso dejar la historia y menos, cuando se viene ya lo bueno.**_

_**Recibí un RR de una chica que lee la historia, donde me decía que quitara la canción. Así que les pido de la forma más atenta, a todas la chicas que siguen esta historia, que me digan si quieren que siga siendo un songfic o quede solo como fic y eliminemos la canción. En verdad me interesa mucho su opinión, y como se pueden dar cuenta en este ya la elimine. **_

_**Como me demore tanto en publicar el capitulo les traigo un pequeño avance de lo que pasara en los cap. Siguientes. Decidí quitar algunos capítulos para ya llegar a lo bueno, en el próximo saldrá ya una sorpresa.**_

_**En verdad gracias por agregarme a favoritos y alertas. Haré todo lo posible por actualizar pronto, espero sus RR con la respuesta, acerca de quitar el songfic. La pelicula que ven Angela y Bella, es la de El Dia Del Apocalipsis que acaba de salir hace poco.**_

_**Y por primera ocasión, dedicare este capitulo a mi Hija, que el día miércoles cumple 3 añitos. Te amo hijita, mas que a nada en el mundo. Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.**_

_**Vaya que me excedí esta vez en los comentarios **_

_**Cuídense.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**JessyCullen.H**_


	10. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

_¡Hola chicas!_

_S__e que no tengo perdón por no publicar casi hace un mes, pero se me fue el hilo de la historia._

_Por este motivo he decidido dejar de escribir __**"Cuando Las Lagrimas Caen Por Tu Rostro"**__ En verdad no saben como me duele decirles esto, ya que es la primer historia que escribí para ustedes. _

_Pero la idea que tenía en mente para esta historia se me perdió. Comenzó a hacerse mas larga y cansada. Para que Bella conociera a Edward faltaban como 6 capítulos mas, en verdad todo se me hizo un caos._

_Ya comencé a escribir una nueva historia. En esta nueva tendrá la misma idea que tenia para la anterior, solo que las cosas avanzaran más rápido. El titulo es __**Matando La Soledad**__, en cuanto pueda subo el primer capitulo._

_En verdad mil disculpas y de todo corazón espero que lean la nueva historia que remplazara a esta._

_Gracias por su apoyo, por que sin ustedes esta historia no hubiera sido nada._

_XoXo JeSsY._


End file.
